Mustang's Baby
by CountryStrata
Summary: While still in Ishval at the end of the war, Mustang comes across a young mysterious child that's not an Ishvalan and has a strange ability to control and create ice yet clearly isn't an Alchemist. Not wanting her to become a human weapon he decides to adopt her. So now he and his closest allies have a baby added to the family. Protective Mustang with a daughter to protect?
1. Fire Meets Ice

Mustang's Baby

**Fire Meets Ice**

Mustang looked over the rubble of the world they had just defeated, Ishval. He sighed at the mess before him, shook his head and began to walk away. As he was walking through the crumbled city he heard faint sobbing. After all that someone was still alive? He followed the crying until it got louder. He stepped up to a corner piece of a building. Stepping around it revealed the crying came from a little navy blue haired, ice blue eyed girl, who looked around the age of four…then ten? Mustang blinked at the girl, she was back to looking four again. He scratched his head thinking he must be just tired. But it happened again. The girl's age seemed to change from four to ten and back to four.

Her eyes filled with fear when she finally noticed him staring at her intensely. His eyes widened when he saw her left arm. It had been severely burnt. He had burnt her in the attack. Not only was she severally burnt, her arm was covered in ice from the tips of her fingers to a few inches below her shoulder. Mustang figured she was trying to numb and cool the burn. But how was she doing it? She was way too young to be an alchemist and she didn't even have a transmutation circle anywhere on or near her.

As he stared into her frightened tear filled eyes an indescribably amount of guilt hit him. This girl clearly was not a native of the land. She should not have been there. She should not have been hurt, especially by him. As he stepped closer to her she scooted away from him until her back was pressed against the large piece of rubble she was hiding behind. He kneeled down to be more eye level with her. Tears seem to pour endlessly from her ice blue eyes. He watched patiently as she struggled to keep awake, but clearly the events that had recently happened were taking its toll on her. He waited until she passed out from the pain of her wound to touch her. He caught her head in his hand and gentle laid her down. He then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, making sure to cover her iced arm. His instincts were screaming at him not let anyone know about her ability. She was not going to be a lab rat. She was not going to be a human weapon like he was…if she was human at all. He then picked her up in his arms and walked off to seek help for her.

…..

The girl opened her eyes to the ceiling of a hospital room. She sat up to find she was alone. She had a bandage wrapped around her left arm and an iv stuck in her right hand. She looked around confused and afraid at her unfamiliar surroundings. Things only got worse when a nurse entered the room. "Good you're awake."

The nurse smiled and walked over to the girl. The girl became frightened and half fell off, half jumped off the bed. In the process of this the iv was pulled out of her hand. "Hey! Hold on! You shouldn't be moving!"

The nurse walked around the bed. The girl backed herself into the corner and screamed. As she screamed she began to glow white and the room became very cold. "Wh-What's going on?!"

The nurse looked around as ice began to cover the room. As the girl continued to scream the white around her gathered in front of her and a large ice shard shot out at the nurse. The nurse screamed and flamed shot around her, melting the ice. The nurse fell on the floor and backed up from the girl. "W-What is she?"

Mustang didn't do or say anything as he watched the nurse jumped to her feet and ran out of the room in attempt to escape. Hawkeye and Havoc were there and they grabbed her. "Hello there, pretty lady."

"Knock it off, Havoc. Nurse, we need to have a word with you," Hawkeye said as she and Havoc led the woman away.

Once the door to the room was closed Mustang turned back to the frightened girl. He got closer to her and kneeled down. "Easy now. No one here is gonna hurt you."

He watched as a flicker of her remembering him flashed through her eyes. "That's right, little one. We met before. I brought you here. We're at the hospital."

Mustang quietly and patiently waited. A few minutes later, the girl showed signs of being tired. She kept taking glances at Mustang then would look else where. Eventually she slowly moved towards him. Once she was close enough, she tried to raise her left arm. Pain shot through her arm. She dropped it back down and cried at the pain. Guilt filled Mustang again.

This girl was left handed. He was told by the doctor that she would regain some of the movement in her left arm and hand, but she would never have full use of it again. He was brought out of his guilt trip when she curled up on his lap. She had her left arm cradled on her stomach as she clutched the front of his jacket with her right hand. He smiled lightly and took this move as a sure sign of trust. He stood up with her in his arms and walked over to the bed. Instead of laying her back in the bed he sat down himself and kept a comforting hold on her.

Hawkeye and Havoc returned a little while later with a new nurse. The girl jumped when the nurse stepped closer to her. Mustang stroked her hair and spoke softly to her. "It's alright, baby. She's not going to hurt you. She just needs to put an iv back in your arm so you can get better. Ok? She's going to help you feel better. Is that alright?"

When she didn't show signs of protest, Mustang took the her right arm and gently held it out for the nurse to do her job. The girl flinched when the nurse stuck the needle back into her arm then glared at the white clad woman. Mustang chuckled. When the nurse left Hawkeye stepped forward. "Colonel, they're sending someone here in a few days to take the girl to an orp…"

"No."

"Colonel?" Hawkeye asked.

"She can't go to an orphanage or a foster family. How would they handle her abilities? I won't allow her to be taking to someone who will not understand her."

"Oh man. Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Havoc asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid! You can't care for a baby on your own!" Hawkeye shouted. "She needs a family! She needs someone who can care for her!"

The girl began to shake and gave a soft whimper. Mustang tightened his arms around the girl. "It's alright, baby. Auntie Hawkeye always yells like that at me. Don't worry. You'll learn to love her."

"Colonel, please," Hawkeye lowered her voice to keep from scaring the girl. "You are an army Colonel. How are you going to care for a child when you already have a ton of responsibilities that you constantly shirk off? Having a child doesn't allow for shirking. It's a huge responsibility. One that shouldn't be taken lightly."

Mustang pulled his eyes off the young girl in his arms and looked at his Lieutenant. Hawkeye was a bit shock at the flood of emotions stirring in his eyes. She could clearly see he was feeling a ton of guilt for hurting her. She also saw that he was determined to protect her and never let anything bad happen to her again. "How will anyone else be able to handle her? She almost killed that nurse a few minutes ago. She doesn't know anyone or anything about this place she's in. Tell me, how can I just let her go from one strange place to another? No. I won't do that. No one mentioned finding anyone else in Ishval with her coloring. She clearly didn't have any family there. And I believe it's safe to assume no one who did live there would even know anything about her. I will…have to protect her. I don't know how to explain it, but I just can't let her go. I can't let her get hurt or reveal to anyone what she can do. I won't let her become an experiment or possibly a human weapon."

The room fell quiet at that moment. Hawkeye and Havoc watched as Mustang looked back down to the girl. He smiled and she cocked her head to the side while giving him a curious look. He raised his hand to her face and tapped her on the nose. "Isn't that right, baby? I'll be your daddy from now on."

The girl blinked when he tapped her nose then she gave a small smile and grabbed onto his finger. Hawkeye sighed at the display of affection Mustang was giving this mysterious girl.

"He's hooked," Havoc shook his head and chuckled. "Well, looks like we've added a baby to the family. So, what are we gonna call you, little one?"

The girl turned her ice blue eyes to the blonde man. She snuggled into Mustang's chest as she stared at Havoc with curious eyes until a small, slightly mischievous, smile formed on her face.

**Notes: This most likely won't really go along with the actual story line of FMAB, but it's just a story ^.^ right? It might be kind of choppy and short do to lack of creative flow, but like I said, it's just a story. Enjoy.**


	2. Guilt and Love of a Father

**Guilt and Love of a Father**

"Where is she?" Havoc asked as he walked down the hallway in a bit of a hurry with Fuery.

"She's in the Colonel's office," Fuery replied nervously. "We tried to stop her, but you know how she is."

"I understand," Havoc nodded as they entered the Colonel's office. "I should have taken her with me."

They walked over to the Colonel's desk and looked down at the sleeping girl. Her arms were crossed over Mustang's desk. She was resting on them, snoozing peacefully. Havoc smiled affectionally at the sleeping girl. She was just too cute and he hated to wake her up, but knew he had to. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Hey, Kouri. Kouri, wake up. Come on. The Colonel's gonna kill us if he finds out you worked yourself to sleep again."

"You let my baby do what?" Havoc jumped as Mustang's cold, accusing voice appeared behind him.

"C-Colonel, back already?" Havoc laughed nervously as he turned and faced his judge and possible executioner.

Mustang just sighed and walked around his desk. He looked down at the sleeping girl wearing a military uniform she some how talked him into getting her. He knew all too well how she was. He could easily tell she didn't want to be a burden on anyone. She remembered how Mustang took her in as his own child, how he was so protective of her and did anything for her. So she always was helping out, running errands for anyone who needs it, pitching in anywhere and everywhere to the point she worn herself out, even as a child. She was now a teenager who looked around the age of fourteen, most of the time. On occasion her appearance did change to a younger age or an older one. Luckily these changes happen in split seconds so no one outside of Mustang's most trusted allies knew about her age changes or her abilities with controlling and creating ice.

"I did it again," Mustang whispered guiltily as he reached up and, her hair was pulled back in a loose braid, took a lock of bans in his fingers. Kouri sensed his presence and instinctively took ahold of his finger. Mustang smiled affectionally at her reaction. She always did this when she was sleeping and he was this close to her. "Kouri, time to wake up, baby."

"Hm," Kouri stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yeah," Mustang nodded.

Kouri sat up and stretched. "What's up?"

"I should be asking that. I see you worked yourself to sleep again," Mustang put his hands on his hips.

"Oh," Kouri blushed lightly then smiled. "I don't mind! I enjoy helping out!"

Mustang just stared at her, as did his subordinates. None of them really knew if she was truly alright with working like an officer in the military, she held the honorary title of Lieutenant Colonel that Mustang's subordinates gave her and pretty much everyone calls her that either out of respect or fear that Mustang will fry them, or if she wanted to be with others her own age and living a normal teenage life. Mustang frown slightly. "Have you eaten lunch?"

Before she could answer her stomach growled. "Uh…I guess I forgot. I was busy working and well..."

"Kouri, how many times have we told you not to skip meals?" Hawkeye asked with a bit of aggravation in her voice.

"Sorry," Kouri just chuckled and gave her innocent smile she always gave when she was in a bit of trouble. Hawkeye sighed. That particular smile caused everyone she gave it to to cave immediately to her. Kouri was just to innocent and sweet for her own good. This was proven time and time again when Mustang gets on one of his miniskirt kicks. Kouri doesn't get what he's talking at all. She just gives a curious smile and asks what he means. At that point Hawkeye usually hustles her along telling her to pay no mind to Mustang and Havoc or, if she's not around, Havoc hugs her and tells her she's too innocent to know or Mustang blushes, clears his throat and tells her not to worry about it.

"You should eat right now," Mustang says as he checks his watch. He has a meeting in a few minute. "Darn. There's no time to…"

"How about I take her out for lunch?" Havoc says. Mustang looks at him as Havoc steps close to him. He whispers the last part of his idea. "I haven't eaten yet either so it's perfect. Besides, it'll get her out of the office for a while and she can relax."

"Very well," Mustang nodded.

"Besides, it's always an honor to be Kouri's _date_," Havoc pointedly saying the word date and Mustang's eye brow twitched. Havoc loved to push Mustang's fatherly instincts to protect his baby from young boys who wanted to date her. They all were highly aware that Kouri was popular with boys even though she didn't attend public school or even hung out with anyone of her own age, some of the military personnel's teenage boys have meet her wants to date her. She was a lot like Mustang that way.

Of course she never went on a date with any of her admirers mostly because of the _fac_t that she was the Flame Alchemist daughter and he constantly threats any boy who takes a slightest interest in his daughter, but also because she just didn't want too. So of course Havoc used this to bug Mustang and to tease him, sometimes mercilessly, that one day she will find an interest in boys.

Mustang was highly aware that Havoc and Kouri have a closer relationship with each other than she did with Hughes, Falman, Breda or Fuery. When Kouri got into mischief Havoc was always right by her side or during one of their 'Catch Me if You Can' games that Havoc has yet to win. And, of course, she was closest to Mustang because she's his daughter and close to Hawkeye for she served as a mother figure for Kouri when she needed a woman to talk to.

"Yeah!" Kouri exclaimed as she happily grabbed onto Havoc's arm. Havoc laughed as he escorted his young _date_ out of the office. Mustang fumed, but stood his ground. He knew that Kouri was really fond of Havoc to the point that she does get jealous when he gives his attention to another woman when she's around and has a habit of making him feel a bit guilty when he goes on a real date, but he always makes up for it in some way.

Of course Mustang would never hurt the man in her presence, but when she wasn't around Mustang would at least knock Havoc on the head for taking his baby on a _date_ or for harmless flirting with her. It was really done in good fun. Mustang knew Havoc was just as protective of her as he was and would never hurt her or touch her inappropriately. Soon his fury died down and guilt covered his face once again.

"What's wrong now?" Hughes asked even though he already knew what was on the Colonel's mind.

Mustang sighed and sat down in his chair. "She's just a child. She shouldn't be working like this. She should be out having fun, shopping, girl talking and all the other stuff teenage girls do."

"But with who? It's not like she can just be friends with anyone considering everything," Fuery says. "Besides, she likes working here and being close to you and all of us. "

"While that maybe true she still needs to be around people her own age," Hawkeye says.

"That would be easier if we knew what her age really was," Falman said.

"Or knew someone that would keep her secret if they figure it out," Breda added thoughtfully. The room went quiet as they thought on that.

"Actually…there is someone," Hughes said. They all looked at him. "Two people in fact."

"Who are you…" Mustang pondered then it hit him. "Oh no! No way am I let my baby hang out with that immature little shrimp!"

…

"So, what would you like for lunch?" Havoc asked.

"Mmmm," Kouri thought for a minute then smiled up at the man. "Fish?"

"That sounds good," Havoc nodded then looked up to see Bradley walking towards them. They stopped and he saluted the Fuhrer. "Sir."

"Going out?" Fuhrer asked. He looked down and smiled at Kouri. "Hello, Kouri. I see you're still wearing that uniform. It suits you for some reason. I suppose it's because you're Mustang's daughter. Though I must say that I hope you don't follow in your father's footsteps. You're too sweet and innocent to be in the military."

"Y-Yes, sir. We're going out for lunch," Kouri's voice remained calm and respectful to the man in front of her, but her hold on Havoc's arm told him she was scared. "And while I do love working close to daddy, I do not know if the military life will be mine as well."

"I'm glad to hear you are open to other options," Fuhrer Bradley continued to smile and nodded. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have a good lunch."

"Thank you, sir," Havoc said as Bradley walked past them.

"I don't like that man," Kouri said once Bradley was out of hearing range.

"Huh?" Havoc looked down at her. He knew she had good instincts and she was truly scared of Fuhrer Bradley.

"Let's eat!" Kouri's smile returned as she looked up at Havoc.

"Right," Havoc smiled as well and the two continued on to their lunch date.

The two settled into their favor fish restaurant. The waitress walked over and greeted them. "Good afternoon. It's been a while since you two have been here. Would you like to see a menu or would you like your usual order?"

"Hi, Rina! Usual please!" Kouri smiled brightly at the familiar waitress with short brown hair.

"I guess it has been a while," Havoc chuckled. "I'll take my usual as well."

"Alright! I'll get this right in and bring your drinks right back," Rina nodded and left leaving the two to their typical chatting. Well, Kouri did most of the talking. Havoc just nodded and smiled with the occasionally voicing of a reply.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" Rina said cheerfully as she placed their plates down on the table. "Let me know if you want anything else."

"Thanks, Rina!" Havoc and Kouri said then dug in. While eating, Havoc's eyes couldn't help but wonder up to Kouri's right hand. His mind wondered back to year ago back in the hospital. At the time Kouri was so young and she was afraid of being in the hospital unless he, Mustang or Hawkeye was there. She responded mostly to Mustang and would work really had on trying to learn to use her right hand over her left with his encouragement. She regained more use in her left hand than the doctor first expected. While she can pick up and hold things in her left hand, she can't hold anything for long periods of time and she can't use any kind of utensils at all for eating because they're too small for her to hold. Her arm and hand also hurts when the weather would change to cold, snowy or rainy.

"Jean? Jean?!"

"Huh?" Havoc snapped out of his reminiscing and looked up at the girl across from him.

"You were a million miles away from me," Kouri said with a pout. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry. I'm fine," Havoc smiled. "I was just thinking about how far you have come in learning how to use your right hand."

"Oh?" Kouri looked at her hand. "I suppose I have. It still feels unnatural, but it's more comfortable using it now than it was a few years ago."

"I'm glad," Havoc said and the two finished up their meal and left. Not wanting to get her back to the office too soon, Havoc detoured her to an ice cream stand near the park. As the two chat and ate their ice cream one of Havoc's former girlfriends appeared.

"Jean?" Jean looked up to a tall, slender, long blonde haired woman with deep green eyes. "I thought that was you."

"Sami!" Havoc stood up. "It's been a while. What are you doing in Central?"

"I moved here a few months ago. I found a wonderful job," Sami replied. Kouri frown and glared at this woman. "Huh? Who's this beautiful young lady? Jean, you haven't started going after young girls, now have you?"

"No, no. This is Kouri," Havoc chuckled knowing she was kidding.

"This is little Kouri?" Sami nodded recalling the times Havoc talked about the girl. Kouri popped the last bit of her cone in her mouth as Havoc and Sami continued chatting. "Well, I'm glad I ran into you. Maybe we can go on a date some time?"

"Maybe," Havoc waved good bye to the woman then turned to Kouri who was glaring at him. "Uh…sorry."

"You are hopeless, Havoc," Kouri huffed at him, stood up and started to walk away. She always used his late name when she was upset with him. Havoc scratched the back of his head with a sigh. He thing smiled and approached her. With a quit move he grabbed her in a light head lock and started tickling her. "H-Havoc! S-Stop it!"

"No way!" Havoc replied as he continued his assault. "You must forgive me for me to stop."

"Not. Gonna. H-Happen!" Kouri laughed. She struggled to get free and when she did she started running. She called back over her shoulder. "Catch me if you can!"

Havoc laughed and proceeded with their little game. He followed her into the park where she seem to have disappeared. "Where did she go?"

Sitting up in a tree, Kouri waited for the right moment to jump down and land on him. Since she was light enough, all she did was wrap her arms around his neck and hung there. "I win!"

"One of these days I _will_ catch you," Havoc said as he reached back and hooked his arms under her knees.

"You've been saying that for years," Kouri teased. "You're too old and slow. And that smoking you do is taking its toll."

"Hey! I've cut back on the smoking thank you! And I'm not _that_ old!" Havoc said in mock hurt tone. Which was true. He did cut back on smoking with Kouri around. With her on his back he started walking back to the office at a slow pace.

"Hey, Jean?"

"Yeah?" Havoc look over his shoulder at her when she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Kouri whispered. "You have every right to date who you want too. I don't mean to get jealous. I just…I just don't want to loose you. Ever."

"Kouri…You will never loose me. And you know that I would never get serious about a woman that you are uncomfortable with," Havoc replied softly. He reached back and tapped her on the nose. "You are, by far, the most important woman in my life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I do," Kouri replied as she hugged him.


	3. Meeting the Elrics

**Meeting the Elrics**

"I don't believe this," Ed complained as he and Al walking through the city. They had just arrived and were making their way to their hotel.

"Yeah. I wonder why the Colonel called us back," Al replied.

"Well, he better have a good reason. We're not his puppies. We don't have to come when he calls," Ed had his eyes closed as he continued his rant on Mustang that he didn't see the girl in front of him until he bumped into her. "Hey! Watch it! Huh?"

"Sorry," The dark blue haired girl said.

"Brother, you were the one walking with your eyes closed," Al pointed out.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped. "It's not my fault! That stupid Colonel Mustang just loves to yank our chains!"

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" The girl asked curiously.

"Nothing," Al said but Ed butted in.

"He's arrogant! He's so full of himself. 'Oh look at me! I'm the famous Flame Alchemist! I so hot I can't stand it!'," Ed mocked and the girl giggled. "Wait a second. You're just a kid. Why are you wearing a military uniform? With the rank of…Lieutenant Colonel?! What the heck?! Ha! Hahahaha! You're just a kid! There's no way you have a rank at all!"

"Well, I'm…,"

"What are you doing?!" A blur appeared out of no where and a hand clamped over Ed's mouth. "Are you crazy?!"

"Kouri? Kouri, where are you?" Major Armstrong rounded a corner with two ice cream cones in his hands. "Oh! There you are."

"Alex!" The girl giggle and ran over to him.

"I suppose I should give you a lecture about wondering off," Armstrong said as he handed the girl an cone. "But I just can't."

"Ah, you're such a softy!"

"Just don't tell your dad, alright?"

"I won't…if you let me ride on your shoulder," The girl cooed and he immediately bend down slightly and allowed her to step into his free hand. He raised her up until she sat perfectly perched on his broad shoulder. She patted his head and he chuckled. "That's a good boy."

"Major Armstrong?" Al questioned.

"Oh, hello, Elric brothers," Armstrong waved with his sparkles shimmering by his head. "Sorry I can't speak with you now. I have to get Kouri back."

"Ok," Al and Ed waved confused. The girl began to eat her ice cream as her eyes shined and remained on the boys. Al noted there was something familiar about the girl, but he just couldn't place what it was.

Ed then turned to the guy who clamped a hand over his mouth. It was Lieutenant Mark, a familiar face around Central, but not under Mustang. "Alright, what was the big idea putting your hand over my mouth?"

"Are you crazy?! You should no better than to mouth that girl!"

"Why?" Al asked.

"Are you saying you don't know?!" Mark asked.

"Know what? You're not making any sense," Ed said.

"How long have you known Colonel Mustang?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Ed asked.

"That's his daughter," Mark whispered in almost a scared tone.

Ed busted up laughing. "Mustang as a daddy?! Can you picture it?!"

"I'm not joking," Mark frowned.

"If he had a daughter we would have know about it by now," Ed continued laughing as he walked off.

"Uh, brother?" Al asked as he followed.

"Actually, considering Colonel Mustang tries to keep his daughter away from guys it's not surprising they haven't meet her yet. The Colonel probably kept her out of sight on purpose," Mark shivered. "Oh boy. That kid's really going to get it if she tells her dad what he said."

The Next Day…

Ed continued grumbling as he and Al made their way to Mustang's office. "Um, brother?"

"Yeah? What?" Ed asked.

"Did you notice something familiar about that girl yesterday?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm not sure. There's just something about her that's bugging me."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ed said as they stopped at the Colonel's door. He look at his brother then barged into the office. "Alright, Mustang. We're here. What do you want?"

The two brothers walked over to Mustang's desk. Mustang's chair was turned so the back was facing them. "Well? Are you gonna tell us why you dragged us all the way back here? Hello! Are you listening to me, Mustang?!"

"I'm listening."

"Huh?" The boys blinked in confusion when a girl spoke. The chair then turned around revealing Kouri. She had Hayate sitting in her lap and she was stroking his fur.

"Hi!" Kouri waved and giggled.

"W-What the…?" Ed asked. The door opened and Falman walked in.

"Vato, take these to Riza," Kouri ordered as she help up a handful of papers. "She just down the hall. And please tell daddy that the Elric brothers are here."

"Yes ma'am," Falman nod as he took the papers from her. The brothers continued to watch as the rest of Mustang's subordinates entered the room, received and order from Kouri and followed it as if she really was a Lieutenant Colonel.

"W-What's going on here?" Ed asked. "Is she really a Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I…I don't know," Al replied.

"You better believe she is," Havoc said as he appeared beside the brothers.

"Jean!" Kouri waved at Jean then turned her attention back to Kain.

"How is it possible? She's only a kid. No way she can be a solider," Ed pointed accusingly at the girl in Mustang's chair.

"Well, officially, she's not. But because of her relation, everyone here treats her with the respect of a Lieutenant Colonel," Havoc said.

"Relation? To who?" Ed asked with a bit of fear in his voice as Al just coward a bit guessing at what was going to happen next.

"That's right boys," Mustang said coldly as he and Hawkeye appeared in the room.

"Daddy!" Kouri exclaimed happily. Mustang walked over to her. He picked her up, causing Hayate to jump off her lap and find a spot on the floor, out of his chair then sat down with her on his lap.

"How's my baby doing?" Mustang cooed.

"A-A-A," Ed stood there in disbelief and fear. "H-How is it possible?"

"Colonel Mustang has a daughter?" Al asked.

"Did you two," Ed looked at Hawkeye.

"Don't be stupid!" Hawkeye screamed. "Of course not! Anyone with eyes can tell she's adopted."

"That's it!" Al suddenly shouted. He looked at Mustang and Kouri. "It's your bans! They're cut just like Colonel Mustang's!"

"Hey, that's right. They are," Ed said as he eye balled the girl's bans. "But how is that possible? Colonel Mustang, is she really your daughter?"

"Yes. She is," Mustang replied seriously. Ed froze when Mustang's cold eyes focus on him. "And she told me what you said to her yesterday, Fullmetal."

"Oh…That…I wasn't…I didn't," Ed stumbled then laugh nervously.

"I can't believe you did that," Havoc chuckled.

"Oh, daddy. Stop scaring the boy. That's suppose to be my job, right?" Kouri smile innocently at the Elric boys. Both of them shuddered. She obviously picked up some of Mustang's intimidating tricks.

"Of course, baby," Mustang said as he patted her knee.

"What did she mean by that, sir?" Al asked cautiously.

"You two are hear by assigned to be my _baby's_ body guard."

"What?!" The brother's shouted.

"You dragged us all the way back to Central just so we can babysit a clearly spoiled brat?!" Ed shouted then he and everyone in the room, but Mustang and Kouri, turned blue. Mustang's eyes went dark and cold as could be as Kouri suppressed a giggle.

"Crap! Do you have a death wish, Fullmetal?!" Havoc asked. Just when Mustang looked like he was going to burn Ed to a pile of cinders Kouri snuggled into his chest, calming the man down.

"Fullmetal, you and your brother will do as she asks without question. You are to take her where ever she wants, do whatever she wants and most important of all…you are to protect her with your lives," Mustang laid out their orders.

Ed realized at that very moment that every thing Mustang was saying, ever move he was making, everything he wasn't saying, was telling Ed two things. That Kouri was his baby and he was fiercely and overly protective of her. There was also something else it was telling Ed, but he wasn't sure what it was. Ed just shook it out of his mind and accepted his new orders with defeat. "Yes sir."

"I'm not to happy with assigning you to guard my baby, but since Alphonse will be with you, I suppose I can trust you," Mustang said.

"What's the suppose to mean?!" Ed demanded.

"Alphonse is much more of a gentleman that you are. I trust him more with my daughter than you," Mustang smirked.

"What's that?!" Ed growled. "I'll show you who's a gentleman!"

"Uh, brother please!" Al said as he held his brother back.

…..

**And yes she only sits on one of Armstrong's shoulder because he's so well build and she's so small. I just had to throw in at least one scene of them two together. He's just too funny not to include. Plus, Kouri talks to him like he's her puppy. Cute! And he takes it! Extra cute! **


	4. Guarding Kouri P1

**Guarding Kouri P-1**

The Elrics slowly walked behind Kouri as she happily bounced along down the sidewalk. They were clearly nervous about watching Mustang's daughter. Mustang, once again, threatened their lives this morning before heading off to spend their first day with Kouri. They had been walking around for a few hours right now. Al leaned closer to his brother and whispered. "What should we do now? We're suppose to do what she wants, but she hasn't say what she wants to do."

"How should I know? Why don't you just ask her?"

"Why don't you?" The boys exchanged nervous glances.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kouri suddenly asked. She appeared right beside them, bending down a little to mimic their posture. The boys jumped.

"Um…N-Nothing," Ed replied.

Kouri stood straight up, put her hands behind her and cocked her head to the side as she examined their expressions and body posture. She then smiled. "You don't have to be nervous, you know?"

"Why would we have a reason to be nervous? We're only going to get burned to a cinder if anything happens to you or if we say anything wrong," Ed grumbled.

"Don't worry about daddy. He won't hurt you. He's just being protective," Kouri replied.

"Possibly," Al nodded. "But we don't doubt that he'll fry us."

"Oh, he's just blowing hot air. A lot of dads do that when it comes to their daughters," Kouri said. "Maes does it for his daughter."

"Well, that's true," Al said. "So, um, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno," Kouri replied looking off to the side. She brought her eyes back to them. "What do you want to do?"

"This time is yours, Kouri. We'll do whatever you like," Al said.

"We don't have time for this. We should be out there looking for a way to get our bodies back," Ed grumbled.

"Calm down, brother. It's fine for us to take time off once in a while," Al pointed out. "So, Kouri, what would you like to do?"

"I dunno. What is it that teenagers usually do when hanging out?" Kouri asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Ed asked.

"No," Kouri replied. "You know how daddy is. I've never really been around others my own age. The only ones I've been around are sons and daughters of military personnel. Even with them I've never really hung out with them."

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Oh…Well, um," Kouri dropped her eyes down to the ground and twisted the toe of her shoe on the sidewalk. She shifted her weight as she felt the brothers eyes on her. She then lifted her eyes back to them and her smile reappeared on her face. "You know how daddy is. Hey! Look at that!"

"Kouri! Don't take off like that!" Ed shout as Kouri dashed off. The brothers followed and caught up with her at a shop window. She was looking at some necklaces on display.

"Look! It's so cute!" Kouri smiled brightly at them as she pointed at a blue penguin necklace.

"That is cute. And there's a kitty!" Al said as he joined her.

"Oh boy," Ed groaned as these two coed over how cute the necklaces were. He stayed a fair distance away from them.

"I love penguins! They get to play around on ice all day!" Kouri squealed. "I would love it!"

"You love penguins that much?" Al asked.

"Well, actually, it's the ice I love," Kouri said as her eyes went soft. "I kinda miss using it. Uh."

Al looked at her. Her eyes were wide. "Kouri, is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing," Kouri's bans fell over her eyes as she let her hands drop to her sides. Al took this time to noticed her left arm was scarred.

_Are those…burn marks?_ Al wondered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ed asked. Al looked at Ed as Kouri turned to her right. She noticed a box of kittens had been set outside the shop next door. Her squeal of excitement caused the brothers so jump once again.

"So cute! Kouri jumped over to the kittens and started playing with them.

"Don't scare me like that, Kouri. I thought something was wrong," Ed said as Al joined her. He sighed and sweet dropped at the display of the younger two before him. "We stopped looking for our bodies for this?"

Al and Kouri continued to gush over the kittens as the owner came out and explained that they were up for adoption. Kouri picked up the smallest one in the box which was giving her the most innocent expression ever. It was a female calico kitten who's colors were black, grey and white. Ed continued to watch them. _I can't believe we've known Mustang for a couple years without knowing he had a daughter. I know dads can be protective of their daughters, but hiding her from us or anyone is a bit much. How did he even manage to hide her for some long anyway? And why?_

After that things just seem to click for the trio. They felt more comfortable with each other. They did a little bit of shopping, hung out at the park, ate an early lunch and were now back at the park eating ice cream. While eating their ice cream Kouri was playing with her kitten along side Al. "Hey, Kouri?"

"Hm?" Kouri mindlessly answer as she kept her attention on her pet.

"May I ask what happened to your arm?" Al asked. Ed, who was leaning against a tree, froze in interest of her answer and quietly watched them. Kouri stopped moving. They could tell she was in deep thought about the question.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you," Kouri spoke quietly. "As you both already know, I'm adopted. Daddy…found me in Ishval during the war."

"You were in Ishval during the war?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Kouri nodded. "I don't know why I was there or anything. Daddy had accidentally burned my arm with his flames. That's why my arm is scarred like this. He was about to leave when he heard me crying. I was trying to cool the burn with my ic…I was just trying to cool the burn when he found me hiding behind some rubble. He took me to a hospital. I guess he just felt so guilty about hurting me that he couldn't just let me go to an orphanage even though it was an accident. I'm technically left handed and had to learn to use my right hand and arm. That's why I don't mind daddy being so over protective and not allowing me to go out with people. He didn't have to take me in, but did."

_Is that really it?_ Ed thought to himself. _There seems to be something else about Mustang and Kouri that they're not telling. I wonder why and what it is? Or am I just over thinking things?_

"That's kinda sad," Al said. "You don't know where your family is?"

"I don't know anything about my past," Kouri stood up. "Nothing. I don't even know who my family is or if I even have a family, biological I mean. Daddy, Riza, Jean and the others _are_ my family and always will be."

"Of course they are. Blood doesn't make people family," Ed replied and Ed nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Kouri smiled.

"Well, it's almost time to take you back to Mustang. What else would you like to do during our time here? I don't think there's much to do in the city here." Ed asked.

"Hm…I've never been camping," Kouri said.

"You've never been camping?" Al asked.

"That's right. Daddy's always so busy with work that we've never took time to go. Can we sometime?"

"I suppose we could go tomorrow," Ed said thoughtfully. "We really haven't been technically camping since we were training on that island for teacher."

"That's right. It has been a while," Al said.

"Really?! So we can go?!" Kouri bounced up and down hopeful.

"Sure," Ed smiled.

"Yes!" Kouri shouted as she jumped up and down happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The brothers laughed at her display of happiness. None of them noticing a dark brown headed man running towards them with desperation on his face. He grabbed Kouri and fire a shot at each of the brothers. The bullet for Ed grazed his arm as the one for Al knocked off his helmet. Once the brothers recomposed themselves the man was holding the gun to Kouri's head. "Move and she's dead!"

"Kouri!" Al shouted. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Do you realize who your holding a gun to?" Ed asked calmly, but his expression told he was clearly in a bit of a panic. "She's Colonel Mustang's daughter!"

"I know exactly who she is!" The man snapped. "That's why I'm taking her with me! She's part of my plan for revenge!"

"Revenge for what?" Al asked.

"That man…took my girlfriend! One look at him and she left me!" The man said and the boys went crashing to the ground.

"One look? You've got to be kidding. You're pointing a gun at the Flame Alchemist's daughter's head just because _she_ looked at him?" Ed asked.

"That's right! She just looked at him and took off!"

"Is this guy serious?" Ed asked more to himself than anyone else.

"If this girl left you for another man wouldn't it be better for you to move on? Doesn't sound like she was loyal in the first place," Al added.

"Shut up!" The man shouted. "I will get my revenge on Mustang! Don't you dare move or else."

"You're nuts if you think we're just going to let you walk out of here with her!" Ed snapped. "Do you know what Mustang will do to us?!"

"Hello, Mustang," The man said as he glared behind the boys.

"Mustang?!" The boys freaked and turned around only to find the Colonel wasn't there at all. They whipped around and noticed the man was several yards away running as fast as he could with Kouri under his arm. "Get back here!"

"Mustang's gonna kill us! I'm too young to die!" Al cried as they began to run after the kidnapper.

"No! We won't die! We're going to find her before Mustang even knows she's gone! We can't die! Winry will kill us if we do!" Ed replied with clear panic in his voice as they frantically chased the man. They followed the man around a corner where he seem to have disappeared. "Oh man! He's gone! What do we do?! Whatdowedo?! Whatdowedo?! Whatdowedo?!"

**Notes: Man I just couldn't think of things for them to do in this chapter :/ All well I guess it's alright.**


	5. Guarding Kouri P2

**Guarding Kouri P-2**

Mustang was busy doing his own work when a familiar feeling came over him. He dropped his paperwork and ran for the door, ignoring or not hearing the questions asked of him. He stopped with his hand on the door. Havoc walked up to him. "Colonel, something wrong?"

Just as the question exited his mouth Havoc too got the same feeling Mustang had. "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

"No," Mustang turned and walked back to his desk. "Let the Elrics take care of this."

"What?" Havoc asked.

"Is he serious?" Fuery asked. "He's never held his ground like this."

"He's finally realized that he can't go running after her every time she's in trouble. She has to learn to handle things on her own," Hughes said. They all looked at him with worried expressions. "Don't worry. She won't reveal anything without Mustang's approval."

…

Kouri sighed as she was being carried under the arm of a strange man. _I don't believe those two fell for that little trick. Did they really believe that daddy was standing behind them? Are they that afraid of him? Though I do wonder where daddy is. He hasn't come for me yet. Unless he's actually going to let me…_

Kouri looked at the man's feet and focused on the outline of the soles of his shoes. She smiled when ice formed on them. A few minutes later she looked up to notice the man had brought her into some kind of warehouse. He sat her down on a wood crate and kept the gun on her. "I am sorry about this. Please, don't try to escape. I don't want to have to shoot you."

Even though she knew she could easily get out of this situation Kouri remained quiet and sat patiently.

…

"Whaaaaa! What are we going to do? Mustang's gonna kill us!" Ed wailed dramatically while Al was behind him flapping his arms and legs in a panic. Al suddenly stopped moving so much when he saw strange footprints on the ground.

"Hey, brother," Al called. "Come look at these."

"Those are footprints?" Ed asked while looking at the outline of a footprint on the ground. "That's odd."

"Odd or not, it might be him. It's the only chance we got," Al pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go," Ed said and the two began to follow the footprints.

…

"So…Did your girlfriend really leave because of the way daddy looks?" Kouri asked.

"Yes. She did," The man replied.

"You can put that gun away," Kouri smiled. "I won't try to escape."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you," He frowned.

"Suit yourself," Kouri shrugged and kept her smile. She started kicking her feet. "But surely you know that daddy has trained me quite well in defending myself."

"I don't care! I will have my revenge!"

"I don't think you really want revenge," Kouri said and he lowered the gun a bit in shock.

"Y-You don't know what you're talking about!" He raised his gun back up.

"Look, um, what's your name?"

"Tamaki."

"Well, Tamaki, I can see in your eyes that you don't really want revenge. You're just confused. This girl meant a lot to you, right?"

"Yes. I was going to ask her to marry me the night she ran off," Tamaki lowered the gun only to raise it to her once again. "Stop talking! You don't have a clue what you're talking about!"

"It sounds to me like she's the one with the real problem," Tamaki's eyes widened. "Tell me something, Tamaki, do you really want your love to go to a woman who took off because of the way another man looks?"

"Well…no…I guess…"

"You need a vacation. Go home."

"There's nothing for me at home. Now, I said to stop talking! I will shoot you!"

"No. I don't mean that home. Go _home_. Back to where you grew up," Tamaki looked at her. "Are your parents still alive?"

"Yes. They own a little ranch."

"Even better!" Kouri clapped her hands together in excitement. "Animals are wonderful for the soul! I've also heard that people always return to the place they grew up to clear their minds. Maybe it's true?"

"It's true," Tamaki lowered the gun to his side. "I went home once before. It was when I was trying to decide if I wanted to marry my girlfriend or not. Going back made my mind clear."

"Then go back."

"What about you? I kidnapped you after all. Mustang's going to kill me."

"Don't worry about that," Kouri hopped off the crate she was sitting on and put her hands on her hips. "He won't kill you."

"You're an interesting girl, Kouri," Tamaki smiled at her. Kouri just giggled and shrugged. Without warning the door to the building flew open and Ed came charging in and slammed his fist into Tamaki's face, sending the man flying into a stack of crates.

"You creep! How dare you kidnap her! You're going to pay for his!" Ed ranted.

"Oops," Kouri blinked several times. "I forgot you two were coming after me."

"Kouri, are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!" Al asked as he looked her over for injuries. Kouri just sighed.

"Are you sure about letting him go?" Al asked. Kouri waved back to Tamaki, who was heading to the train station to go back home. "He did kidnap you after all."

"Yes. It's fine," Kouri replied. "I can tell he's not a bad person."

"The sun's starting to set. We should head back," Ed said. The two younger teens nodded and started back for Central Command. They chatted about what happened as Al gave her back her kitten. Ed trudged along behind them thinking.

"It sure been dry here in the past few days," A citizen said.

"Yeah. We're due for some rain. I hear it's suppose to rain tomorrow," Another citizen said.

"Huh?" Ed glanced at them as they passed by. _That's right. It hasn't rained for a few days now. Then…how was Tamaki able to leave wet footprints? And what was with those footprints anyway? His entire sole should have been left behind not just the outline of them._

Soon the trio was back at the Command Center.

"Welcome back, Kouri!" Havoc first greeted when they walked in.

"Jean!" Kouri giggled and ran over to hug him.

"So, how did it go today?" Mustang asked cooly from his chair.

"Uh! Great!" Ed said while sweating. "Not a single problem!"

"Kouri was a wonderful girl! It was a nice day!" Al added.

"I got kidnapped," Kouri smiled at Mustang. Ed and Al turned to stone and crumbled into a pile of dust.

"I see," Mustang closed his eyes.

Ed and Al sat up and looked at the man. Both waiting for their death sentences to be carried out. _Man, Winry's gonna kill us for dying._

_ I'm too young to die! I wanted a girlfriend!_

"That's all. You may leave," Mustang said without opening his eyes.

"Huh?" The brothers gasped. That was not what they were expecting. The looked around the room at Mustang's subordinates, who were busy with their usual routines in getting ready to leave for the day and didn't bother to look at the brothers. They picked themselves up and headed for the door.

"Hey, I'll walk you two out," Hughes said as he followed the brothers.

"That was odd," Ed said while they walked through the halls of Central.

"Yeah. I was sure the Colonel was going to fry us right there for letting Kouri get kidnapped," Al nodded.

"I guess he really didn't know what happened," Ed smiled.

"You're wrong," Hughes said and the brothers looked at him. "He knew alright. We all did."

"Then why didn't he come running?" Ed asked.

"He wanted to. But he's learning that he can't always run to Kouri's rescue. It's going to be a difficult process, but, eventually, he'll learn to let go," Hughes smiled.

"I keep getting the feeling there's something you all aren't telling us about Kouri," Ed flat out said. Al kept quiet as they kept their eyes on Hughes.

"Really?" Hughes's glasses were over cast with a glare so they couldn't see his eyes. Hughes just shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on. "What else could we possibly be hiding? You're just being paranoid."

Ed narrowed his eyebrows at the man's back. Hughes turned back around. "Just keep this in mind, if Mustang didn't trust you with Kouri he _never_ would have let you take her out alone. He trusts you and so does she. That's all you need to know for now. See you later. I have to get home to see my little girl!"

Both brothers signed and sweat dropped at the typical display the man was putting on when ever he mentioned his daughter. "He's one to talk."

"Yeah," Al nodded in agreement.

…

Kouri stood with her kitten in her arms. Everyone had finally left for home, leaving her and Mustang as the only two in the room. Mustang was finishing up some paperwork so they could go home. Kouri walked over to him and curled up in his lap. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" Kouri asked right back.

"It was hard," Mustang admitted and Kouri nodded. "So, how was it?"

"Fun. They're easy to talk to, especially Al," Kouri smiled lightly when mentioning the armored boy. Mustang continued writing until she spoke again. "I almost told them. Twice."

"I see," Mustang put down his pen and put his left arm around her while rubbing the kitten's chin with his other hand. "Do you want to tell them?"

"I…don't know," Kouri whispered.

"You can tell them…if that's what you want. It's really your secret," Mustang kept his voice low and comforting.

"I know. And I know you're trying to let go," Kouri turned her eyes into Mustang's shoulder as tears streamed out. "Just…don't let go just yet."

"I won't. Not until you're ready for me to. Just always know that I love you and will always come running when you need me," Mustang said softly as he held her close and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

**Notes: Thanks everyone for reading and reviews. Sorry about the short hiatus. I'll try to update quicker.**

**Firestripe49, you were so close in guessing that. I almost went that way, but there was no point for Mustang to do that. I couldn't come up with a reason for him to do so since he kept her hidden from almost everyone. So the story took this direction instead. It gave Mustang and Kouri a chance to grow. :)**


	6. Her Secret Revealed

**Her Secret Revealed**

"You're really fine with this, sir?" Havoc asked as he, Mustang and the rest of Mustang's subordinates waved goodbye to Kouri and the Elrics.

"Of course," Mustang replied. They were talking about Kouri going on the camping trip with the brothers.

"You do realize she'll be spending a couple of nights with two boys?" Hughes asked and Mustang stopped waving. "Two teenage boys? I don't think I would be able to do that with my little girl. You've got more guts than I thought, Colonel."

Mustang's eye brow twitched and he quickly turned around and headed for his place. The rest of the group sighed. Havoc spoke up again. "It never really crossed his mind that she was going to be spending a couple nights alone with the Elrics?"

…

"I thought you said you wanted us to babysit her," Ed grumbled as he piled some wood together to make a fire. Mustang was sitting on the ground, leaning against a large log, in his civilian clothes.

"Everyone needs to take a vacation once in a while," Mustang shrugged carelessly.

"Sure," Ed rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "And it has nothing to do with Kouri spending the night with two boys. What did he think was going to happen?"

Havoc snickered to himself. He and Hawkeye were also there. Mustang decided it was better for the rest of his subordinates to stay behind in Central to keep an eye on things. Havoc turned his eyes to the girls when they stepped out of their tent. He smiled at Kouri. "Hey, princess. All set?"

"Yup," Kouri nodded and Havoc stood up. The two, plus Al, headed off to gather up some more wood for the fire. Havoc trudged along as a slower pace as his two young charges scampered a head of him talking about whatever popped into their minds.

"Don't wander off to far now, Kouri," Havoc said as the three split up a bit to gather their wood.

"I won't!" Kouri giggled as she waved to the older man.

"She's such a innocent soul," Al said.

"She is," Havoc nodded then he glanced at the armored boy and smirked. "Do we have a little crush on our Kouri?"

"What?!" Al jumped and waved his hand frantically. "Of course not! I just meant that she's sweet! I mean innocent! I mean..ugh! I'm gonna get some wood now!"

For a second Havoc could have sworn Al's armored body was blushing before the boy dashed off. He chuckled and shook his head. "This is going to be interesting."

Kouri hummed to herself as she walked along. She occasionally looked around to make sure Havoc and Al were still in her sight. Her mind wondered off from gathering wood when a squirrel ran out in front of her. It stopped and looked up at her, twitching its tail. "How cute!"

Kouri squealed and bent down, hugged her knees as she looked at the little creature before her. "I wish I could take you home with me. But I think my kitty would try and eat you."

"How cute is that? A little freak of nature fawning over a little pest of nature," A rough voice said. Kouri jumped up and turned around to come face to face with a rough looking man that almost had the same coloring as she did. He had shaggy dark blue hair that was streaked with grey. His eyes were dark blue, almost black, and filled with disgust.

"W-Who are you?" Kouri asked.

"Your executioner," The man hissed and flicked his hand at her. Kouri sensed danger too soon and was knocked back hard against a tree by the ground that came shooting up at her. She coughed up blood on the impact and all the air in her lungs vanished. Her vision blurred as her body dropped to the ground. She was about to black out when she heard a loud pop and someone calling her name in the distance.

…

"Hey, Colonel, how about a light here?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Mustang opened his closed eyes and looked at the boy. "Why me? Use a match."

"We…didn't bring any," Ed mumbled.

"What's that?" Mustang smirked. "You came on a camping trip and didn't bring matches?"

"Shut up! Like you've never forgotten anything before!" Ed yelled.

"Whatever," Mustang shrugged as he pulled out a glove. He put it on and lit the wood.

"At least you're good for something. Unless it's raining," Ed grinned evilly at his commanding officer.

"What was that, Full…" A gun shot made them all look over into the direction the others went.

"What that a gun shot?" Ed ask as Mustang's eyes fill with panic and he jumped to his feet and ran off. Ed and Hawkeye chased after him.

…...

Kouri was able to stay conscious. Her eyes looked up to the man before her. His left arm was bleeding. She then looked to her right to see Al kneeled beside her and a little behind him was Havoc with his gun pulled out and his eyes were dark and narrowed in on the man who attacked her.

"Kouri?! Are you alright? Answer me!" Al shouted. Kouri tried to speak up her lungs hadn't filled back up with air yet. She just gasped and nodded her head.

"Who are you?! And why are you attacking her?!" Havoc demanded.

"Stay out of this human," The man hissed. "You don't know what she is capable of."

"I know more than you think. I won't ask you again! Who are you?! And why are you attacking her?!"

"You care for her?" The man seemed unfazed by Havoc's outburst and gun as he tilted his head to the blonde man. "Pathetic. She's a monster!"

"Shut up!" Havoc shout and readied his gun to fire again.

"She killed thousands of people!" The man shouted. Al and Havoc lightly gasped while Kouri's eyes widened.

"That's enough!" Havoc fired his gun again, but this time the man was prepared. He raised up enough dirt to block the bullet. "Is he an alchemist?"

"If you insist on protecting her then I'll kill you first!" The man shouted and several sharp points of the land formed and flew at Havoc.

"Havoc! Run!" Al shouted as he clamped his hands together and tried to form a shield to protect Havoc. But the attack shredded through it like it was paper. The attack hit Havoc in multiple places on his arms, legs and torso. "Lieutenant!"

"No!" Kouri screamed. Al looked back at her to. To his surprise she was glowing and the air around them got cold.

"What is this?" Al asked as he saw shards of ice forming in the wind that whipped around Kouri.

"That's it. Fight back, monster," The man said as he turned around. "You will not defeat me. I have years of practice while you have only a few."

"Don't you hurt him!" Kouri screamed as she fired an uncountable number of ice shards at the man. The man smirked and dodge them easily, but was shocked when the ice shards turned and followed him, cutting into his skin while leaving ice in the places it touched.

"Seems I underestimated you, monster," The man said when he landed on his feet.

"Stop calling her that!" Al shouted. The man just ignored him and continued his assault on Kouri. Al had trouble keeping up with the twos movements. Every time Kouri's ice touched something the ice stayed there. Soon the man had once again hit Kouri in the stomach, but this time wrapped a large amount of earth around her body. She screamed as it tightened. "Stop it! Let her go!"

"Shut up, boy! I'm doing the world a favor by destroying this mons…" A couple more shots fired into the man's arms and chest cutting him off. He stumbled back but held his ground and looked at Havoc. "You again? Why do you not understand the monster she is?!"

"Shut up! She's not a monster!" Havoc hissed. "Why do you keep calling her that?! Who are you?!"

Kouri stopped screaming. Al looked up at her calling her name. "Kouri? Kouri, are you alright?!"

Havoc kept his gun and eyes on this stranger as he looked up and smirked at the silence girl in his grasp. "My name is Valko. This monster and I come from a small, unknown by most humans, village in Xing."

"She's from Xing?" Havoc asked.

"That's right. Ever one or two generations our people are granted a gifted baby who has a talent that revolves around nature. This talent usually appears when the village is in danger. The one wielding this talent uses it to protect the village. That is until monster was born. No one knows where she came from, who her parents were or how long she's been alive. What we do know is that she used her abilities to attack and kill everyone in our village. I was the only survivor due to my own talented abilities granted to me. Even so…I was not able to save anyone I cared about. This _monster_ was too powerful for me then. But now…I have the upper hand! I researched and researched. Trained and trained in some of the most painful elemental conditions until I knew I could face and kill her!"

"And what proof do you have of her being a murderer?!" Havoc demanded. "I've known her for some time now and know she would _never_ hurt anyone!"

"Foolish humans. You never understand anything," Valko turned his full attention back to Havoc. "I must destroy you and anyone who stands with this girl."

"Crap," Havoc cursed as Valko began to stalk towards him. He knew there was no way he or Al could stop this man. And there was Kouri. He had to get to her. There was no way he was going to let her die.

Flames shot out and engulfed Valko. No one had any reaction time to even try and stop Mustang from reducing this guy to a pile of ashes, literally. It all just happened too fast and Mustang was beyond furious for anyone to stop anyway. With venom in his eyes and voice Mustang glared down at the pile of ashes. "Don't. _EVER. _Touch. My Baby!"

"Uh, Kouri!" Al shouted as the dirt holding her crumbled away. Ed clapped his hands together and raised himself up into the air to catch her. He landed safely with her. "Kouri?"

"She's not breathing!" Ed shouted. Al gasped as Havoc rushed over to them.

"Give her," Havoc ordered. He took her from Ed and laid her down on the ground as Hawkeye ran over. He tilted her chin back and opened her mouth. Havoc then began breathing into her mouth.

"Kouri…please wake up," Al's voice cried. Ed looked at his younger brother, feeling a bit helpless. He could tell just by Al's voice that he was truly scared that Kouri might be dead and that he had grown quite fond of the girl.

Ed's eyes were brought back to Kouri when she finally gasped for air. She didn't open her eyes, but at least she was breathing again. Havoc lifted her up in his arms and held her close. "She's ok."

"That's great," Ed said then noticed all the ice in the area. "What's the deal with the ice?"

Hawkeye and Havoc exchanged glances then looked at Mustang. Mustang was walking over to them at a slow pace and with shadows covering his eyes. He picked up his daughter and headed back to the campsite without any word to anyone.

"Someone going to explain?" Ed asked. Havoc and Hawkeye just exchanged looks again. "Enough with the looks! Who is that girl?! And what's with all this ice?! Is she an alchemist?!"

"No. She's not an alchemist," Havoc replied.

"Then what is she?" Ed asked.

"We can't tell you," Hawkeye replied. "That's the Colonel's decision."

The two stood up. Hawkeye started back as Havoc looked at the boys. "We should get back. He'll probably tell you now."

The brothers just looked at each other then followed after the two adults.

…

Mustang laid Kouri down and began cleaning her wounds. She opened her eyes during the treatment and looked at her dad. He was avoiding eye contact with her, but she could clearly see the pain in his eyes. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Please stop. This wasn't your fault."

"Yes. It is. I should have gotten there sooner," Mustang said softly.

"You can't always protect me from harm," Kouri said seriously. Her words stung Mustang. He knew she spoke the truth. Getting hurt was just a part of life. Even more so for him and his subordinates considering the line of work they were in. Still, that didn't stop him from wanting to keep her from getting hurt.

"Sometimes…you speak with words from beyond your years," Mustang chuckled as he placed his hand over hers and held it.

"You've rubbed off a lot on me," Kouri smiled. "Did…that man say anything?"

"I don't know. You're wounds needed to be addressed first. Lucky it's nothing serious. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. I might be for a few days too," Kouri said as she used her free hand to rub her ribs.

"You rest now," Mustang gave her hand a light squeeze. She couldn't and didn't want to argue with him. She was totally drained by her explosion and drifted off for a nice nap. Mustang waited until he knew for sure that she was asleep before heading out of the tent. He looked drained himself as he walked over to the group sitting by the fire. He looked at Havoc, Hawkeye was dressing his wounds. "How are you doing?"

"Superficial, sir," Havoc smirked. "I'm assuming that guy was too furious to focus to do any real damage. Or it appeared to be so."

"Tell me what he said," Mustang said. Havoc nodded and told them everything. Then it was Mustang's turn. He finally broke down and told the boys everything about Kouri.

"That's some deep stuff," Al said. "And that's all you know about her?"

"That's it," Mustang nodded.

"Do you think anything that guy said was true?" Hawkeye asked.

"Hard to say for sure. But…I refuse to believe it," Mustang narrowed his eyebrows as he stared directly into the fire before him. "I refuse to believe she would ever hurt anyone."

"Should we tell her about this?" Hawkeye asked. "Because…She might be better off not knowing."

Everyone watched and waited for Mustang. His eyes were closed as he pondered on the man's words and his daughter. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone. "Keep quiet…for now."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They had no proof anyway of what the man said anyway.

Ed then noticed how depressed Mustang looked and got an idea into his head to cheer the man up. "Kouri? Ice? You named a girl with ice abilities ice? Don't you have any imagination at all?"

"Shut up!" Mustang snapped. "What would you have called her?!"

"I don't know. But I surely wouldn't have called her ice," Ed snickered evilly at the Colonel. "You are seriously lacking in imagination, Colonel Fire!"

"I'm warning you to shut up, Fullmetal!" Mustang growled as the two continued to go head to head with each other.

"Well, we should get supper started. Kouri's going to be hungry when she wakes up," Havoc said as he pulled a clean shirt on and stood up with Hawkeye. He turned to ask Al if he wanted to help, but the young boy was lost in thought. Havoc felt a pang of guilt as he guessed what was on the younger Elric's mind.

About fifty minutes later Kouri finally emerged from the tent. She stretched her arms out, causing her shirt to lift up a bit. Fingers dove in and tickled her. She laughed and smacked Havoc's hand away. "Jean!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Havoc smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Feeling better, princess?"

"Yup," Kouri nodded the noticed Al looking at her. When they made eye contact Al quickly turned his attention to the dirt below him and started tracing his finger in it.

"Kouri!" Mustang cooed and she happily bounced over to him.

"Daddy!" Kouri sat down beside him and snuggled up. Ed chuckled evilly and was about to say something, but Mustang raised his glove to the young Alchemist and the boy backed down.

"Glad you're feeling better, Kouri," Ed smiled at her.

"Uh, yeah," Kouri was unsure at first, but Ed's smile was so warm and friendly she smiled back. So far he didn't hold anything against her. Her eyes wondered back to the younger bother. Him on the other hand seemed to be unhappy with her. Or so it seemed. "So…did that man say anything about my past?"

Everyone flinched at her question. She seem to not have noticed as she looked at Mustang. He smiled at her. "Don't worry about him anymore, baby. He was out of his mind and was making no sense of the things he was saying."

"Ok then," Kouri said. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and was thankful she was so trusting of Mustang. She would never question him. Mustang watched her as she chatted with Ed about stuff and tightened his hold on her. When he did this she looked at him with a question in her eyes but she smiled and turned her attention back to Ed without asking him why he was being so clingy. She didn't really mind it.

…

Kouri sighed as she rolled over on her back. Placing her right arm over her eyes, she wished she could fall asleep already. She should have taken a shorter nap earlier. She clenched her fist. That wasn't why she couldn't sleep and she knew it. She sat up and looked at the older woman sharing the tent with her. Kouri looked up to the door of the tent. She could see Al's shadow casting over it by the fire. No point in avoiding it anymore.

Al was blindly staring up at the stars until he sense Kouri coming out of her tent. "Uh…Kouri? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Kouri shook her head. Both unable to keep eye contact with the other. Al took a deep breath and turned to face her. Before he could say anything she bow her head. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about…about my abilities," Kouri said as she kept her eyes tightly closed.

"I'm the one who's sorry," Al replied softly. "I didn't mean to be cold towards you."

"It's alright. I kinda deserved it."

"No. No you didn't. I have no right to hold anything against you as I never told you myself about our bodies."

"But I already knew about your bodies. It's hardly the same thing."

"It's exactly the same thing!" Al snapped causing her to flinch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

A few minutes of silence past between the two. Things were so awkward with them now. Kouri's eyes landed on Ed. He decided to sleep outside tonight in a way to keep his brother a little bit company. Al's eyes came back to the girl when she walked closer to him and sat down beside him. "Tell me then. Tell me everything."

"Huh?" Al asked. "But you already know. What would the point be?"

"I want to hear everything from _you_," Kouri smiled softly as the fire lit her up, making her skin tone a darker color than it already was. She looked a beautiful golden brown to Al.

"Uh…O-Ok," Al said as he rubbed the back of his head feeling suddenly shy around her. He then proceeded to tell her his backstory and when he was done she shared hers with him.

Ed smiled to himself as he secretly listened to the two chatting and forming a strong, unbreakable, both between each other.

**Notes: Oh geesh! I thought I would **_**never**_** figure out a backstory for Kouri. Too many options to considered to the point of wanting to beat my head against a rock. At least I think this will work. Will work for another chapter I have planned near the end of this story anyway so we shall see. ^.^ **

**So what do you think? Do you think Valko was telling the truth about Kouri? Or do you think he's just a raving lunatic confusing her with someone else? **


	7. Loss, Fever and Promises

**Loss, Fever and Promises**

Kouri stood quietly by her father's side. Her face was streaked with tears as the world around her blurred. The cries of Elicia asking them to stop burying her daddy barely pierced her ears as she watched dirt being placed, what she thought carelessly, over her Uncle Maes's grave. She did feel Mustang gently take a hold of her left hand and she leaned against his arm. When Mustang told her of Hughes murder it didn't seem real. Even now standing at his grave it still didn't feel real.

Kouri didn't notice as everyone slowly began to walk away. Words from Hawkeye and Mustang managed to filter into her ears. She looked up when Mustang released her hand and put on his hat. "Yes. It is."

She looked back down. Her chest was hurting so much. Never has she seen her dad cry. A few minutes later he said her name. "Kouri?"

She lifted her eyes to him. "Time to go."

She only nodded in response and allowed her dad to lead her back to the car. She climbed in wondering if he noticed she saw him cry and sat quietly as Mustang and Hawkeye talked about their next move in finding out what happened to Hughes. The car pulled up to Mustang's place and they got out. "Kouri, would you please stay home today?"

"Ok," Kouri nodded. They weren't really surprised when she immediately agreed. They were going to head over to the phone booth where Hughes was killed and they didn't want her to see it, neither did she. They entered the apartment and Kouri curled up on the couch. Her kitty, which she named Nova, jump up with her.

"Havoc should be here any minute. He's going to watch you for a while. I won't be gone long," Mustang said while he kneeled beside her. "Do you need anything?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"What about the Elrics?"

"We're trying to track them down," Mustang replied. He placed a hand on her head and stroked his thumb over her forehead. "Don't worry about them."

The small group heard the door open and Havoc appeared. After a few words of exchange Mustang and Hawkeye left. Havoc sat down at the end of the couch, with his arm over the back. Kouri, holding Nova, sat up and leaned against his side. He brought his arm around her and kissed her temple. "How you holding up?"

She didn't reply immediately, but when she did it wasn't something Havoc was expecting. "Daddy's hurt."

"Huh? What do you mean? Mustang's fine," Havoc replied softly.

"He was crying," Havoc's eyes soften as he finally understood what she meant.

"Kouri, despite Brigadier General Hughes getting under your dad's skin they were best friends, brothers. You know that," Havoc continued to speak softly to her.

"I worried about him," Kouri admitted.

"Your dad has a good head on his shoulders," Havoc pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be alright."

Kouri nodded slightly then closed her eyes. Havoc continued to hold her for a while longer until he was sure she was asleep. He then picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her on her bed and took off her shoes before pulling the covers over her. He was about to turn and leave, but stopped when he noticed a light pink hue on her cheeks. He placed his hand on her forehead, but she didn't feel feverish so he brushed it off to crying, tucked her in and left the room.

Over the next few weeks Kouri wasn't her usual happy self. No one could really blame her. She missed Hughes a lot and this was the very first time Kouri had lost someone so close to her. Today she was a bit more gloomy than usual. It was raining and just an all around gloomy day. "Lieutenant Colonel, here some paperwork Colonel Mustang needs to go over and sign. Would you please take it to his office and make sure he gets it immediately."

"Sure," Kouri mumbled. She took the papers and turned to leave. Her head was swimming as she walked down the hall to Mustang's office. She placed the papers on his desk then walked over to the couch in the room, which Mustang had brought in when they were transferred to Central, and laid down. She wrapped her arms around her as a chill ran over her. Her entire body felt heavy.

"You don't look so good," Havoc said as he kneeled down to check her. He was filled with concern. She's never been sick before. In a way he thought it wasn't possible with her being of ice. "You have a fever."

"Is daddy back yet?" Kouri asked.

"Any minute now. You just sleep," Havoc said as he pulled off his jacket and place it over her. She nodded and quickly drifted off to a dreamless sleep. About an hour later Mustang and Hawkeye reappeared at the office. "I'm so glad you're back, sir."

"How long has she been like this?" Mustang asked as he placed a hand on Kouri's forehead to check her fever.

"She's been sluggish all day. It seem to have gotten worse a little over an hour ago," Fuery replied. "She just wondered in with some papers, put them on you desk then laid down."

"Think it's just the flu, sir?" Havoc asked.

"Possible, but I don't think so," Mustang replied.

"How so, sir?" Havoc asked.

"If it was the flu, why hasn't she gotten it before? She's been expose to it a number of times along with other colds and sicknesses. I know she's immune to the cold and I suppose it's possible her ice prevents her from getting sick," Mustang said. "I think this has something to do with loosing Hughes. She's never lost anyone before and she start feeling sluggish shortly after I told her about his murder."

"That's a good theory. And I hope you're right, Colonel," Hawkeye stated. "We were lucky that first time at the hospital in convincing the doctor that Kouri's blood abnormality was a result of the flame alchemy you use and that he's not able to access the flame research of my father. I have no idea how we would explain it this time if she has to go to the hospital."

"All we can do is ride it out and hope it doesn't come to that," Mustang said as he handed Havoc his jacket back and picked Kouri up. Kouri shivered and snuggled closer to Mustang's warm chest. "I'm going to take her home. You all handle things here."

"Sir!"

…

Ed and Al didn't exchanged words as they walked through the city. They were upset about Hughes's murder, but they were also concerned about Kouri, especially when Hawkeye told them that this was the first time ever that she has been sick. They too were concerned about her having to possibly go to the hospital. Hawkeye told them that she would be alright, Mustang had taken some personal time off to care for her and encouraged them that going to visit her would help her get better.

Al's eyes wondered from the ground at his feet to the window of a certain, familiar, shop as they passed by it. Ed walked a few feet ahead before turning around. "What's the hold up? Al?"

"Just a minute, brother," Al said as he disappeared into the store.

"What is it?" Ed asked as he walked back to where his brother was. He stopped walking when he noticed what store his brother went into. He smiled and patently waited for his brother to come back. Once he did they continued their journey to Mustang's place. Ed reached up and knocked on the door.

"Yeah. I'm coming," Mustang's voice was muffled by the door between them. The door opened up revealing Mustang in casual apparel. "I figured you two would show up eventually."

"How she doing?" Ed asked as Mustang stepped aside to let them in.

"A little better today," He replied while shutting the door.

"May we see her? That is if she's up for some visitors," Al spoke a bit nervously.

"I think she's still up," Mustang replied. "She was reading."

"Thanks," Ed waved as he headed through the apartment, seeming to know where he was going already. Mustang knew the boys have never been to his place before and it annoyed him that Ed seem to know where Kouri's room was. He had to remind himself that it was small apartment and that Ed wasn't interested in his little girl romantically.

Kouri was sitting up in bed with Nova at her side, a book on her lap, and her head bobbing, as she was about to fall asleep again, when there was a tap at her door. She cleared her throat and spoke with a raspy voice. "C-Come in."

"Hey there, princess," Ed grinned brightly at he when he opened the door. "We heard you weren't feeling well."

"Ed! Al!" Kouri's voice cracked as she spoke. She smiled then it disappeared. "I guess you heard about Maes."

"We did," Ed nodded. "We went and saw his family a while ago. They seem to be doing ok. Gracia is worried about you."

Kouri just nodded. Silence filled the room. No one really knew what to say. Ed looked between Kouri and Al. Kouri's expression was sad while Al's body posture clearly showed he was nervous about the gift he bought her. "Well, we can't stay long. We just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

"I'm alright. I was worried about you two. Daddy said he couldn't find you when Maes…," Kouri's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. We're here now," Ed sat down on her bed and hugged her. Kouri sighed and relaxed in his embrace. Ed then stood back up and walked over to his brother. He gave Al a decent slap on the back to get him moving. "Al, why are you being so shy? Get over there and give her your present!"

"Uh! Brother!" Al protested as he stumbled closer to Kouri's bed. Ed just gave a goofy grin before disappearing out the door.

"You bought me a present?" Kouri asked.

"Yeah…I…um," Al stuttered as he held out a long, narrow box for her. Kouri set her book aside and took the box from him. When she opened the box her eyes widened at the gift inside. It was the penguin necklace she saw the first day she went out with the boys. Al waited quietly and nervously until shadows fell over her eyes and tears streaked down her face. He freaked out and danced around when he saw the tears. "K-Kouri! Please don't cry! What is it? You don't like it? Is it improper? I didn't mean to upset you! Your dad's going to kill me!"

"No. No he's not," Kouri's voice immediately stopped Al from doing his 'Mustang is going to kill me' dance.

"Then, what is it?" Al asked as he got closer and kneeled down, placing a hand on hers.

"Promise me," Kouri whispered, her eyes still hidden from him.

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you'll come seem me as soon as you get your body back."

"Of course I will. May I ask why you want this promise?"

"I…I want to give you a hug that you can feel," Kouri finally lifted her eyes to him and smiled. Al felt his armor get warm like his heart would have if he had his body. Kouri's eyes drifted back down to the necklace in her hands. "This is the first time I received a gift from anyone outside of daddy, Jean, Riza and the others. I didn't expect it. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Al was about to say something but stopped when Kouri placed a hand on her head and swayed. He grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling. "Are you alright? You better lay down."

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Thanks," Kouri said as Al helped her lay back down. She then held up her hand to him. He took it gently in his. "Will you stay with me a little longer?"

"Of course," Al nodded and sat down on the floor without releasing her hand. Kouri smiled at the boy as she clung to her necklace with her other hand. Both were unaware of the two out in the hallway listening to their conversation.

"That's some brother you have there," Mustang said.

"That's some daughter," Ed replied.

"Come on. I'll make us some tea while we wait," Mustang said as he shoved his hand into his pockets and headed for the kitchen.

"What? No rants about protecting your little girl? No threats?" Ed teased.

"Fullmetal," Mustang replied with a light smile. "They're having a moment…don't ruin it by making me fry you."

**Noters from me :) yes it's Mustang who doesn't have an imagination. I was going to name Kouri something else but naming her ice gave a moment of teasing between Ed and Mustang. And I'm a bit surprise how this story is shaping up. I wasn't planning on Al and Kouri becoming so close. :/ All well! That's how stories go sometimes! ^.^ So see ya next time! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**


	8. Hurt

**Hurt**

"Hm," Mustang walked in deep thought down the halls of Central. _Who can I leave her with? She needs to be somewhere safe._

"Colonel Mustang, you wanted to see me?" Armstrong saluted the Colonel when they met in the hall.

"Yes. My office," Mustang said as he lead the large man into his office. He sat down and looked at the man before him. "Major…you have a younger sister, right?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Armstrong was a bit surprised at the Colonel asking about his home life. "May I ask why?"

"I need a favor of you then," Mustang replied. "I would like to introduce Kouri to her."

"Is that all, sir?"

"No. There's something else."

…

"Uh," Kouri stood holding Mustang's hand as she stared, unsure, at the enormous mountain of a mansion before her. This was where she was going to spend the next few hours while Mustang and his subordinates tried to flush out a few homunculi. "Daddy?"

"It'll be fine, Kouri. You'll be safe here," Mustang gave her hand a light squeeze while a maid came out to greet them and guide them inside the house.

"Welcome," Mr. Armstrong greeted warmly. "We're glad to have you here with us, Kouri."

"Y-Yes, sir," Kouri replied a bit shyly. "Thank you for letting me come over for a visit."

"It's our pleasure, dear," Mrs. Armstrong said as she smiled sweetly at Kouri. "Alex speaks about you a lot and quite fondly. We're glad to finally meet you."

Kouri smiled and lightly blushed. Just then a long blonde haired girl walked into the room. Mrs. Armstrong turned to the girl. "Catherine! There you are!"

"Sorry I'm late," Catherine said with a light bow. "You must be Kouri."

"Yes. I am," Kouri replied.

"Oh my!" Catherine placed her hands on her cheeks and stared at Kouri. "My brother's description of you does not do you justice! You're hair is simply beautiful!"

"T-Thanks," Kouri fiddled with her shirt tail.

"I think you two are going to be great friends," Mrs. Armstrong giggled.

"I agree. Well, Kouri, I should be heading back to the office," Mustang turned to his daughter.

"So soon?" Kouri asked.

"You know I have a lot of work to do. You'll have fun. I promise I won't be too late in picking you up," Mustang leaned down and kissed her forehead then hugged her.

"Daddy, please be careful," Kouri's voice broke while she whispered. "Promise me no one else will die."

"I promise, baby," Mustang rubbed her back. "I won't let anyone else die."

…

Kouri knew they were hurt. Tears streamed down her face as Catherine did her best to comfort her. "It's ok, Kouri. I'm sure they're fine."

"N-No they're not. I know they're hurt," Kouri cried. "They can't die! Not again!"

"Kouri," Catherine sat down beside the blue haired girl and rubbed her back. "It'll be alright."

Kouri rubbed her eyes in attempted to dry her tears, but it was in vain. The loss of Hughes was still refresh and it looked like she was about to loose another person she loves. She wished now she went with them.

It seemed like fifty eternities pasted by before someone came and picked her up, rushing her to the hospital. The soldier was unsure of Mustang and Havoc's injures and that made her worry even more. Once the car stopped she jumped out and ran into the building. Mustang and Hawkeye were standing in the hall. "Daddy!"

"Kouri," Mustang held out his arms as Kouri drove into them. Despite her almost hysterical cries she felt him flinch when she hugged him and immediately pulled away.

"Sorry," Kouri apologized and looked down.

"It's alright, baby," Mustang said as he pulled her back into his arms. She sighed and leaned against him more carefully this time. "I'm just going to be a bit sore for a while."

"Jean! They said Jean was here too!" Kouri slightly pulled away from him and looked around. "Where is he?"

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged worried glances. Kouri caught this and went pale. "D-Daddy? Where is he?! Where's Jean?! He…He didn't di…He didn't…"

"No! Oh no, honey," Mustang kissed her forehead when realizing what she assumed. "Havoc's alive. He's…"

"What is it, daddy? Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Kouri, there's something you need to know first," Hawkeye said.

"What is it?" Kouri asked the woman. When she didn't reply Kouri looked back at her dad. "Daddy? What's going on? I don't like this."

"Kouri, Jean has been…paralyzed," Mustang finally forced the words out. Kouri's eyes widened at the news before she lost consciousness. Mustang kneeled down with her leaning against his chest.

"My gosh! Here let me take a look!" A doctor said and rushed over.

"She's fine, doctor. She just fainted," Hawkeye said calmly.

"Could you please take her to a room?" Mustang asked.

"Of course," The doctor nodded and picked her up. Hawkeye followed the doctor while Mustang went back to his room he shared with Havoc to informed the man that Kouri was there.

"Kouri? Kouri, sweetie, wake up," Kouri's eyes slid open to the sound of Mustang's voice. He smiled when she finally woke up. She sat up and Hawkeye handed her a glass of water. She gladly accepted it and took a drink. "Kouri…Havoc wants to see you."

Kouri's eyes widened slightly, but she did nod. She gave the glass back to Hawkeye and slid off the bed. Mustang led the way to the room Havoc was in and stepped in first. "Havoc? You have a visitor."

Mustang stepped farther in to reveal a timid Kouri behind him. Kouri stepped in but kept her eyes on the floor while she fiddled with her shirt tail. Havoc smiled at her. "Hey, Kouri."

"Go on," Mustang encouraged as he gave her a light shove then left the room.

"Hey! What are you doing way over there?" Havoc laughed. "Come on over and tell me about the Armstrong house."

Kouri lightly nodded and walked closer to him. Havoc frowned at her for being so timid. Though he really couldn't blame her. He had a good guess at what was on her mind. They wouldn't be able to play their catch me game anymore. When she wouldn't come any closer he reached out and grabbed her arm. With all of his strength he pulled her onto the bed and into his chest. He was afraid she would try and run from him so he held her tightly. "Kouri, it's alright. I'm fine. It's ok."

Kouri trembled in his embraced before finally letting her emotions out. "No! It's not ok! None of this is ok! How could you say that?! Maes is dead! And you…you can't walk! We can't play anymore! How is any of this ok?!"

With no answer to make her feel better Havoc just stayed quiet and held her close. That was all he could do. A while later Kouri had finally calmed down. Not long after that Havoc's mom and another officer entered the room. "Kouri, why don't you go get us a drink?"

"Oh. Ok," Kouri said unsurely but did as he requested anyway. Her mind was buzzing when she was heading back to the room until she heard Havoc's voice raise from behind the closed door. A few seconds later Mustang walked out of the room. He didn't seen Kouri as he headed the other way. Kouri wondered what the yelling was about but choose not to stop her dad and ask. Soon Hawkeye exited the room and followed after Mustang. Kouri then went back into the room with the two sodas in hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks, princess," Havoc smiled and took the drink from her. He pop the tab and took a drink. Kouri sat down on the bed, with her legs dangling over the side. She fiddled with the can in her hands.

"Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Are you and daddy still friends?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I heard you two arguing," Kouri kept her eyes on her soda until Havoc placed his hand over hers. She turned to the man.

"Of course we're still friends," Havoc smiled. "We just had a disagreement. It doesn't mean we're not friends anymore."

"Ok," Kouri smiled and the two went on enjoying their refreshment.

It was late the next night when Mustang returned to the room with an extremely gloomy look on his face. Kouri was asleep against Havoc's chest as Mustang walked over to the bedside. "Well, that's one gloomy expression if I've ever seen one. What's up, Colonel?"

"Havoc, I need a huge favor from you," Mustang said softly and seriously.

"What is it?" Havoc asked a bit dreading what the Colonel was about to say next.

"I want you to," Mustang took a deep breath with hesitation. It was obvious to the blonde man that this favor was a very difficult one to ask. And that meant it had something to do with Kouri. "I want you to take Kouri with you when you leave."

Havoc's body tensed and his eyes widened at this request. "Are you insane?! Kouri's _never_ been away from you for more than a few hours!"

"I know," Mustang whispered so low that Havoc almost didn't hear him.

"She's never going to go for this!" At this outburst Kouri shifted in her sleep. Havoc relaxed his body and gave her light squeeze. Mustang stepped closer and took her bangs in his fingers. Kouri grabbed onto his fingers and lightly smiled. Mustang's eyes filled with pain upon known he wouldn't be able to do this move for a while. "Why would you even consider asking something like this?"

"Because things are worse than we ever thought and I don't want her here when things finally explode," Mustang said.

"What do you mean?" Havoc asked. Mustang sighed and explain everything that just he just learned. "Bradley's a homunculus?"

"That's right. This is way bigger than we would have ever imagined."

"Alright, Colonel. I'll take her with me. But she's not going to be happy about it."

"I know."

…

Havoc bit his bottom lip in attempt to keep from laughing at the scene before him. Kouri was sitting with her arms and legs crossed on her bed giving a nurse a death glare while the nurse continued on ranting about policy and how she wasn't suppose to spend the night in the hospital if not sick. "You have to leave!"

"No," Kouri said sternly.

"You've already spend one too many nights here! It's against the rules!" The nurse ranted. "You have to leave now!"

"No! I! Don't!"

"If you do not leave this instant I'll call your parents!"

"Go right ahead," Kouri smirked. "Daddy said I could stay with Jean."

"That's it, young lady! Out you go!" The nurse move to grab her. Kouri knocked her hand away and narrowed her eyebrows at the lady. Havoc continued to try and suppress his amusement at this whole thing, the nurse didn't find it one bit funny. "And you! You are the adult here! You should be telling her to follow the rules!"

"Sorry. I can't make her leave," Havoc replied. Which to a degree was true, but there was also the fact that he didn't want her to leave and wasn't going to make her if she didn't want to. He was about to bust into laughter when he noticed the nurse was rubbing hands on her arms in attempt to keep warm. He reached out and touched Kouri's arm. "Kouri, calm down. There's no need for that. The woman's just trying to do her job."

"But she's trying to make me leave you," Kouri frowned.

"I know that. It's ok," Havoc rubbed his hand on her arm and she relaxed. He then turned back to the nurse. "The Colonel should be here any second. She'll go home with him."

"Whatever. Just as long as she goes. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some coffee," The nurse continued to rub her body. Once she was out of the room both Havoc and Kouri laughed.

"That was mean, Kouri," Havoc said. Kouri just shrugged.

"Kouri," The young girl turned innocent eyes to her stern voiced dad who had appeared in the room without their knowing. Mustang just sighed. "Let's go eat lunch."

"Ok," Kouri pouted but kissed Havoc's cheek. "We'll bring you something back."

"Great," Havoc replied with a kiss on her cheek as she kissed his. Mustang exchanged looks with Havoc before following after his daughter. He rubbed the back of his head. "She's going to be one angry ice princess."

Kouri hummed as she poked her fork into her salad and took a bite. "You seem to be enjoying yourself now."

"Yeah. I guess. I'm still bummed about Jean," Kouri replied honestly and Mustang nodded. "I'm going to miss him when he leaves."

"Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Ok."

"You know he's leaving soon."

"Yeah."

"I would like you to go with him."

"Huh? You mean visits?"

"No. Not visiting."

"Daddy?"

"Kouri, when Havoc leaves…I want you to _go_ with him."

"What?!"

"Kouri, things are getting bad here. Very bad. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt?!" Kouri slammed down her fork on the table and stood up causing everyone to look at them. "You don't want me to get hurt, but you want to ship me off?! You don't think that would hurt?!"

"Kouri, please. I didn't mean…"

"No!" Kouri turned and ran out of the restaurant. She didn't even slow down as Mustang called after her. She just ran. Ran right back to the hospital and busted into Havoc's room. "You!"

"Kouri," Havoc looked at the girl as she glared at him.

"Did. You. Know?"

"Yes. I did," Havoc admitted. Kouri's eyes filled with tears. She turned and ran off. That was the last time Havoc saw her until the day they met at the train station. Hawkeye informed him a few days after the hospital outburst that Kouri stopped talking to Mustang. She wouldn't even look at the man. They all found it hard to believe, but this was the first time they had a fight.

"It's about time to go, Kouri," Mustang said as he, Hawkeye, Kouri and Havoc, who was holding Nova on his lap, waited by the train. She didn't reply. The whistle shrieked to announce it was time to board. Kouri whipped around and headed for the door. Hawkeye and Havoc wondered if she was going to really leave without smoothing things over with Mustang.

Kouri didn't even get one foot on the train. She clenched her fists and shook. They all waited to see how she was going to react. She turn and ran back to Mustang. He slightly bend down as she leaped into his arms and clung to him like her life depended on his touch. "Daddy! I'm…I'm sorry!"

"Shh. It's ok, baby. It's ok," Mustang held her tight as he felt her body change into a child. Hawkeye and Havoc cautiously looked around to see if anyone was looking in their direction. Lucky for them no one was so no one noticed Kouri's change. "I'm sorry. I'm only doing this so you'll be safe. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt again."

"I understand. I just don't want to…"

"I know. I don't want to be away from you either. But don't worry. Time will go by quick and we'll be together again soon," Mustang sat her, now back to teenager, down on the floor. He kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll call you as often as I can."

"O-Ok," Kouri nodded as she wiped tears away.

Mustang looked at Havoc. "Take care of my baby, Jean."

"Always," Havoc nodded. Mustang gave Kouri another hug and kiss for they boarded the train.

"She'll be alright, Roy," Hawkeye said purposefully using his first name.

"Yeah."

"How about you? This is your first time away from her as well."

"It's hard. But it's the right thing to do. I can focus better now that she won't be in harms way."

"Of course," Hawkeye agreed, but knew he would always be thinking about her.

…

Havoc smiled at her. Kouri had fallen asleep on the train with Nova on her lap. He was glad she did. It would have been an agonizing long ride for her if she didn't. But now they had arrived at him home town and he had to wake her up. "Kouri, we're here."

"Uh…ok," Kouri grumbled as she sat up. She got off the train where Havoc's dad was waiting for them.

"Dad, this is Kouri. Kouri this is my dad," Havoc said.

"Hello, sir," Kouri said goggly. "Nice to meet you. And thank you very much for allowing me to accompany your son."

"Nice to meet you as well. And it's no trouble at all," Mr. Havoc smiled at the young lady. "We should get going."

"Right," Havoc nodded. The small group loaded up their stuff in the car and were off. It was a short time and once there Havoc showed Kouri to her room. "Looks like mom's got it all set up for you."

"It's nice of them to let me stay here," Kouri said. She was trying to keep the sadness out of her voice, but it was pointless.

"Kouri, it'll be alright," Havoc took her hand in his. "The first night's always the hardest. We'll get busy tomorrow and things will start looking better. Why don't you get unpack? Your dad should be calling soon to check in."

"Ok," Nova jumped out of her arms as a yellow and white cat entered the room. The two cats began to inspect each other.

"That must be mom's new cat. She said he just wondered up a few months ago looking so pathetic and hungry that she just had to bring him in," Havoc explained as they watched the two cats inspect then began playing with each other. Havoc laughed. "Friends already."

Kouri smiled lightly at the two fur balls on the floor. Havoc noticed. "There's my girl's smile! I thought I was never going to see that pretty thing again."

"Goof ball," Kouri replied.

"Yup. I'll leave you to it then," Havoc said then he left. Kouri sighed as she kneeled down and unlocked one of her suit cases. Her eyes widened. Inside was her dad's light blue button up shirt, one that she often swiped from his closet, and a pair of his ignition gloves. She picked them up and held them close. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. He had put them there for her on purpose. They held his scent and the scent of the ignition gloves. Two things she was very familiar with. And two things that would make being so far away him easier to deal with.

**Noters again from me. And once again i say this lack of creative flow is getting old. This chapter just seems so choppy and wouldn't flow right. to me anyway. Dang it. I just can't get my flow going again T.T such a pain! And I must say I LOVE MUSTANG! Wish I had a guy like him ;) yes I'm a girl if ya didn't know.**

**And does anyone know if Havoc's parents first names were ever mentioned? I've only seen Brotherhood at the moment so I don't know if they have.**


	9. Adjusting

**Adjusting**

"Oh come on, Kouri!" Kouri continued to stock the shelves as the medium length black hair girl, wearing a yellow and green stripe sundress named Lina pleaded with her. "You've been here for over a month and have never been out and really done anything!"

"Sorry. I just don't feel like going out," Kouri mumbled.

"You always say that," Lina pouted then tried a different approach. "Mori's gonna be there. He's really looking forward to seeing you."

"That's nice," Kouri replied in monotone.

"Ugh! You are hopeless," Lina smacked herself on the face. "One of the most gorgeous guys around these parts is totally into you and you don't care. There has to be something wrong with you. Are you sure you're female? Unless…you already have a boyfriend."

"Uh."

"Oh my gosh! You do don't you?!" Lina giggled.

"No. I don't," Kouri finally looked at the girl beside her. "He's just a friend."

"So there _is_ a guy! And you like him?"

"Well, he's nice, easy to talk to and a gentleman. So, yes, I like him," Kouri stood up and walked away to grab another box. _And daddy hasn't fried him either so that's a plus._

"That's not what I meant," Lina frowned.

"Sorry, Lina. I'm just not into having a boyfriend," Kouri replied.

"Of course there's her dad to consider," Mr. Havoc said as he walked into the room.

"I suppose so. Still, he's not here and she can go! Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!" Lina grabbed onto Kouri's arm.

"Lina, let go! I have work to do!" Kouri tried to push her off, but it was no use. Lina was definitely one determined girl. She remind Kouri a lot of Riza.

"Go on, Kouri. You really should take a break once in a while," Mr. Havoc encouraged.

"But I…"

"No buts! It's settled!" Lina said as she began to drag Kouri through the store. "Let's get an outfit picked out for you!"

Lina fervor died down when she through open Kouri's closet and saw the lack of lace or anything girly. "You've got to be kidding me. This is all you have? What are you a girl or a boy?"

"I like my clothes!"

"You're dad needs some serious woman power in his life and let you be the girl you are," Lina said.

"It's not that easy," Kouri looked down at her feet. "Daddy is…great. He's just protective."

"And that's all fine, but the man has to learn to let you be a girl and grow up," Lina put her hands on her hips.

"It's complicated," Kouri touched the scars on her left arm and refused to look at the girl.

"Kouri," Lina stepped away from the closet and took Kouri's hands in hers. "You can tell me anything. We're friends now."

"Sorry. I'm just not use to all this," Kouri gave her a light smile. _Sorry, Lina. I can't tell you._ "This is the first time I've been away from daddy."

"So you've told me," Lina sighed then smiled. "Let's forget about that for now. I have a ton of dresses you can borrow! I know just the one! Come on!"

Lina giggled and grabbed Kouri once more, dragging her out into the hall. Almost running over Havoc in the process. "Whoa! Where's the fire, girls?"

"Sorry, Mr. Havoc. We're going over to my place to find Kouri a dress to wear to the party tonight!" Lina replied.

"Dress? Tonight?" Havoc questioned as he looked at Kouri. She mouthed a silent 'help me'. "I see. Well have fun then."

"Jean Havoc!" Kouri shouted.

"Sorry, princess," Havoc laughed nervously, suspecting she was going to make him pay for this later. "It'll do you good to get out."

"Yes! Now lets go!" Lina triumphantly cried as she, once again, began to drag Kouri. Kouri glared at the blonde man as she was pulled past him. Oh was he going to pay for this later. Kouri sighed as she allowed her new, over enthusiastic, friend to drag her wherever she wished. Soon she found herself sitting on her friend's bed with dresses scattered about the room. "I know it's here somewhere."

"Is it really necessary to have _this_ many clothes?" Kouri asked when Lina tossed a dress which landed on her head. She pulled the dress off and looked at it.

"Of course! It called being a girl! Something I'm going to pound into your head before you go back home," Lina smiled brightly at Kouri. "After all you want to impress that boy you're crushing on."

"I'm not crushing on anyone," Kouri stiffly replied as a faint pink creeped up on her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lina asked as looked at Kouri then shoved her head back into the closet. Kouri looked at herself in Lina's mirror. She really was blushing. _Why? Al's just a friend._ "Found it!"

Kouri jumped when Lina screamed. Lina spun around with a red, left strap only, dress in her hands. She handed Kouri the dress. "You can change in here. I have to go get my make up from the bathroom."

"Fine," Kouri changed into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side. For the first time she realized she didn't have much of a figure. Lina was more busty and curvy that she was. So if Lina was wearing the dress it would have been form fitting and gorgeous. Kouri though it just looked plain and flat on her. Kouri adjusted the left strap on her shoulder as Lina returned to the room.

"Oh gosh! You are beautiful in that! It goes perfect with your hair!"

"If you say so."

"Trust me! You look wonderful! However," Lina grabbed her box of tissues off her vanity. "We have got to do something about your lack of the bust."

"Lina, are you sure about this?" Kouri said uncomfortably as Lina stuffed tissues in the dress.

"Of course. Girls do it all the time."

"What for?"

"Boys! Of course!"

"You go all through this for boys? Why?"

"Uh! Are you seriously asking me that? We have to attract them!"

"Wouldn't it be better for a boy to like you for who you are? I mean, why go through all this just for a boy? Al wouldn't like it if I did all this just for him."

"Al?! That's his name?!"

"Well," Kouri blinked. She didn't mean to say his name. Now Lina was going to talk more about him and her possibly being a couple. "Alphonse actually."

"Alphonse and Kouri," Lina tried out their names. "Sounds so cute!"

"Yup. I was right," Kouri sighed.

"Right about what?"

"Oh nothing. Are you about done?"

"Done! Now for your make up!" Kouri sighed once again but made no verbal protest at Lina continued to fuss over her about her make up.

Once the girls were done getting ready the sun had already began to set. They made their way out of Lina's house and down the street. Kouri was now fully decked out in the red dress, a matching choker necklace, a single gold ring bracelet around her right wrist and a pair of black sandals. Originally Kouri was suppose to wear red high heels, but due to never wearing high heels before Kouri couldn't walk in them. Both girls agreed the sandals would be better to avoid a broken ankle. Lina was dressed in a light green, strapless dress with several bracelets on each wrist, a single pearl necklace, a black belt around her waist and matching high heels.

They quickly made their way down to the river where several lights were hung up in trees and some strung from tree to tree. Tables were brought down for the snacks and drinks for the party. "What exactly is this party for?"

"Just a party. No real reason other than to have fun!" Lina smiled. She elbowed Kouri then pointed to a group of boys. "There's Mori."

Kouri's eyes landed on the only black haired boy in the ground of boys. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and jeans. Kouri did see that he was attractive, but she didn't feel the desire to act on it. She lightly jumped when Lina screamed out to him. "Hey Mori!"

"Lina!" Mori called back and headed over to them. "Kouri, I'm surprised to see you here. You both look beautiful."

"A gentleman as always," Lina blushed. Kouri raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't get the gentleman feel from this guy like she did with Al.

"So, Kouri, you're hear," Mori said again.

"Yeah," Kouri nodded unsure of what to do.

"Don't be shy. Talk to him," Lina encouraged quietly then turned to the boy. "So, is everyone here?"

"Yup. They're about to start the music up," Just as he said that the music started playing. Lina squealed and bounced up and down. She grabbed Kouri and Mori and pulled them out onto the dance floor or where everyone was dancing. Kouri just bobbed around a bit, trying to follow what everyone else was doing. With each passing song she got a bit more comfortable being there.

"You don't dance much, do you?" Mori asked with his voice loud to over ride the music playing.

"That obvious?" Kouri asked.

"Yeah."

"No. I don't really dance," Kouri said then the music turned to a slow song. She stood looking at the teens pairing off and swaying to the music. She rubbed her arm then turned to walk away from the dance area.

"Wait," Mori said as he grabbed her wrist. "I can teach you to slow dance."

"No. It's ok. I really don't feel like it," Kouri said as she tried to pull away from him.

"Stop being so shy. You can use this to make Alphonse jealous," Lina said and shoved Kouri over to him before returning to her own dance partner. Kouri shot her a glare. Lina just smirked and winked. Kouri frown. There's no way she's ever do anything to hurt Al. How could Lina even suggest that?

Kouri didn't have a chance to protest as Mori took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder while taking her right hand in his and began to move. She began to easily follow his lead. "Are you sure you've never slow danced before? You're quiet good at it."

"Following someone else's lead comes easy considering I'm a Colonel's daughter," Kouri said a bit heatedly.

"So, you're dad's a soldier?"

"That's right. He's the Flame Alchemist."

"Flame Alchemist? Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"That's incredible! I'm impressed." Kouri stared at intently at him. There was something about him that was nagging at her, but she wasn't sure what or why. She could easily tell that he was a flirt. Having Mustang as a dad it was easy for her to tell that about men instantly. But he seemed to be missing something that her dad had. However she couldn't put her finger on what it was. "What happened to you arm?"

"I burned it," Kouri was a bit shocked at her little lie. Sure she couldn't him the truth, but she's never flat out lied like that about it. She always managed to brush it off somehow. So why did she lie now?

"Such a shame. You would have had the perfect body if it wasn't for those scars," Mori stated then put his arms around her completely. Kouri tensed at this move and immediately pushed him away. "What?"

"Sorry. I have to go," Kouri turned and rushed passed all the flowing bodies.

"Kouri?" Lina asked as she rushed by.

"Sorry, Lina. I'm going home," Kouri said.

"Kouri, wait!" Mori said as he rushed to catch up to her. "Hold on. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by putting my arms around you."

"I-It's fine," Kouri replied as she kept her pace strong and steady.

"Please, come back to the party."

"No. I just want to go home."

"Well, let me walk you back," Mori grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Kouri, please. It'll make me feel better knowing you get back safely."

"Fine," Kouri shrugged. "If it'll make you feel better."

Mori nodded and escorted her back to Havoc's. Kouri paused at the door. "Thanks for walking me back."

She turned to go inside, but Mori grabbed her wrist once again. "Hold on a second. I wanted to apologize again. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It…It's fine. It's not really your fault. I've just kind of lived a sheltered life," Kouri looked to her left then back at Mori when he stepped closer to her.

"I really did have a fun time dancing with you. We should get together again," Mori said as he got a bit closer to her.

"Maybe," Kouri said as her body tensed up. She didn't like him this close. "Could you back up? You're kind of crowding me."

"Sorry. But it's the only way I can kiss you," Mori said as he tilted her chin up. Kouri frown and glared at him.

"I'm warning you to let go."

"Calm down now. You're going to enjoy this," Mori said as he leaned down to kiss her. Kouri was about to make her move when a loud gun shot made the teens jump. They looked to see Havoc in the door way with a gun in his hand and a ticked off look on his face.

"I believe the lady said to back off," Havoc hissed.

"Who are you, Wheels?" Mori asked.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Kouri said as she balled up her fist and punched Mori. The boy when flying to the ground.

"Why you little," Mori went to get up but froze when Havoc fired another shot to the ground right beside the boy.

"Jean Havoc, former Second Lieutenant of the military, current _very protective ticked off guardian_ of Kouri and friend to the Flame Alchemist who would fry you to a pile of cinders if he was hear to see you treating his baby with such disrespect!"

"Jean."

"You alright, Kouri?"

"I'm fine," Kouri said as she stepped closer to him.

"Now you," Havoc said as he looked back at the boy. "You keep away from Kouri, you hear me? Because if you ever treat her like that again I guarantee the time I _won't_ miss."

"Tsk. Whatever," Mori scoffed as he picked himself off the ground. He brushed the dirt off then walked away. Kouri watched him go. At least now she knew what was rubbing her the wrong way about him. He was no gentleman at all and possibly a dangerous guy.

"You sure you're alright?" Havoc asked as he took her hand in his.

"I'm fine, Jean. I sensed something wrong with him. Thanks for coming to my rescue," Kouri smiled.

"Anytime," Havoc returned her smile. A small distant voice could be heard when it got quiet. "Hey! What was that?! Jean! Was that gun shots?!"

"Oh crap! The Colonel!"

"Daddy?" Kouri asked as she followed Havoc into the store.

"Sorry about that, Colonel. Yes, sir. It was. No! No! She's fine! Really. I just had to cool off a raging hormonal boy."

"WHAT?! WHO IS THIS BOY?! TELL ME! I'M GOING TO FRY HIM FOR PUTTING THE MOVES ON MY BABY! HAVOC YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Havoc held the phone away from his ear as far as he could then moved it in Kouri's direction. "I should have just lied. Here. Will you calm him down?"

Kouri took the phone. "Daddy? Yes, daddy. I'm fine. Really."

Havoc sighed before leaving Kouri along to talk to her dad. Kouri leaned against the counter as they continued their hour long conversation about what she was up to and what he and the others were doing. "Well, I have to go now. I'll call you again soon."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too, baby." Kouri smiled lightly as she hung up the phone. _He really does have incredible timing._ Kouri turned to go to her room so she could change, but got stopped by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Havoc General…"

"Sheesh. That man's got you answering phones?" Ed's voice said.

"Ed?"

"Hey, princess. How's it going?"

"Fine. It's good to hear from you."

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell by your voice that something's wrong."

"Wrong? What's wrong with her?" Al's voice asked. Kouri chuckled as the brothers began to argue over her and the phone. "Al! Knock it off! You said you didn't want to talk to her."

"What?! I never said that! Of course I want to talk to her!"

"Then why did you get so fidgety when I said I was going to call her?"

"Brother! Give me that!" Kouri heard what she though was a punch then Al come on the phone. "Don't listen to him, Kouri. Of course I want to talk to you."

Kouri's heart thumped hard against her chest when Al began to speak to her. She place her hand on her chest and wondered why. "Kouri? Kouri, are you still there?"

"Uh, yes. Sorry, Al. I'm still here."

"So you want to tell us what's going on?" Ed asked as he listened in with Al. Kouri then went a head and told them everything. And just like her dad, they began to shout and say how many times they were going to kill Mori. "Well, it's getting late. You should get to bed."

"Yeah. I probably should," Kouri replied. "I'm glad you two called. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Ed answered. "If we're ever over that way we'll stop by and see you. And that's a promise! Later!"

"Sounds like fun. Thanks. I'll talk to you later then. Bye, Ed."

"Goodbye, Kouri. I-I hope to see you soon."

"Me too, Al. Goodbye." Kouri hung up the phone. _Hm. They have great timing too. I really needed to hear their voices._ Kouri turned and headed to her room. Her eyes immediately landed on the penguin necklace laying on the dresser where she always put it since she was at this house. She never wore it while working as she didn't want to loose it. She picked it up off the dresser and laid down on her bed. She held up the necklace as his voice ran clear in her ears and mind. Her heart thumped again against her chest. She lowered her arm down and placed her hand and the necklace over her heart. _Is it possible? Do I…Do I really have feelings for Alphonse?_

**Hello almost confession! WoW! What do ya think of that?! She might have feelings for Alphonse. Hey, wanna little fun fact? I had originally thought about making Kouri a couple with Jean, but the ended I was thinking about didn't work for them. I think their relationship as it is now is much better than a romantic one. That's probably why I made them so close. ^.^**


	10. A Possible Lead

**A Possible Lead**

"Mmmm! Thes' 're great!" Havoc sort of said while he munched on another sugar cook that was cooling on the cookie rack. He reached for another one and popped it in his mouth. "If you don't take anything else from this little excursion at least you've learned how to cook."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Kouri turned from her mixing bowl and stomped her foot at the man. She had been in the kitchen all day with Mrs. Havoc baking an assortment of desserts. Her clothes, including the sunflower decorated apron she was wearing, and her skin were spotted with flour and other baking items.

"Honey, I love you, but your cooking was some of the worst I've ever tasted. I'm surprised you and Mustang haven't starved," Havoc said as he grabbed another cookie. "I guess that's why you two eat out all the time."

"You're cooking is nothing to boast about either, Jean!" Kouri shot back and blushed at Havoc's honesty.

"I'm a single man. My cooking is suppose to be bad."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it!"

"Cute, aren't they?" Mr. Havoc said as he and his wife watched Kouri and Jean's little spat.

"Just like a brother and sister," Mrs. Havoc replied as she dried her hands on her apron. She turned her own eyes to the two as they continued to argue over who's cooking was worse. Of course their arguments were never serious and you could always tell there was a playful tint to them. It was always in their eyes. Even though Kouri hadn't been with them long it didn't take Mr. and Mrs. Havoc much time to pick up on how attached this girl was to their son. And it was clearly the same with Havoc. Just that little episode with Mori made it clear that their son would kill for her if the need arose.

"I think it's more of a mix."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, look at them. Right now they are like brother and sister. But surely you've noticed that Jean is also like a surrogate father to her. Like when they're together after work. She's always by his side. She never questions him when he gives her an order or even a request. Then sometimes he's seems more like her uncle. Giving her more space than a father would."

"That's true. But there seems to be something else on your mind."

"It's nothing,"Mrs. Havoc looked at her husband and noticed a tiny glint in his eyes.

"It's never nothing when you have that look in your eyes," Mr. Havoc looked at her then back at the two arguing then motioned her to follow him.

"I think Jean is hiding something about that girl," Mr. Havoc said when they were out of ear shot of the two in the kitchen.

"Well, he is former military. So it's possible…"

"That's not what really what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you find it odd that a single man in the military would just adopt a child after being in a war? War always has a negative effect on people. Why would anyone take on the responsibilities of an unknown child?"

"Dear, I'm sure if our son is hiding something he has a good reason for it. You know him. And she is his ex-superior's daughter," Mrs. Havoc placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know you're right. I just wish he'd trust us enough to tell us who she really is," Mr. Havoc said. Mrs. Havoc wrapped him up in a hug. Both unaware that their son was in the hall listening. Havoc frowned then turned and headed back to the kitchen.

…

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked when Mustang stood up. They were currently in a house outside of the city. A few rooms over was the large homunculus, Gluttony. That, however, wasn't what was on the Colonel's mind at the moment. It was the two black haired people from Xing, what the man from the camping trip had said and of course Kouri that was plaguing his mind.

"I'll be back," Mustang said as he left the room. He made his way down the dark hall until he reached the desired room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Once invited in he opened it and stepped inside. Ed and Al just came around the corner and saw an odd look in Mustang's eyes before the man disappeared into the room.

"What's he doing?" Ed asked curiously. Al said nothing as he moved closer to the door as quietly as he could. "What are you doing sneaking…"

"Shh!" Al hushed his older brother. Ed groaned then moved closer to his brother.

"Al, why are you spying?"

"The camping trip," Were the only three words Al said. Ed immediately remembered and remained quiet as they listened.

Inside the room...

"What's up?" Ling asked from his position of leaning against the wall as Lan Fan was leaning on some pillows.

"There's something I need to ask you both," Mustang said as he kept his eyes on the floor. The room went quiet for a while.

"Ok then. Are you going to ask or are we just going to stand here in uncomfortable silence?" Ling asked.

"I'm sorry. This isn't an easy thing for me to ask about," Mustang replied quietly. The two remained quiet and waited for him to speak. Mustang, keeping his eyes on the floor, swallowed hard then struggled to find his voice and ask his question. "H-Have either…of you two…ever known anyone from your land to have…the ability to control ice?"

Ling's eyes popped open as Lan Fan's widened. Ling looked over at Lan Fan then back at the man standing before him. "I take it you know someone with this ability?"

"My…baby," Mustang mumbled barely audible still keeping his eyes on the floor unaware of their reactions.

"You have a child?" Lan Fan asked.

"Yes," Mustang nodded then finally raised his eyes to Ling and told them about Kouri.

"Well," Ling said then paused to gather his thoughts. "We were only kids when it supposedly happened."

"When what happened?" Mustang asked.

"In the eastern area of our land there's a group of mountains. I was only five when it happened, but there was major freak storm that popped up out of no where over those mountains. There were some small village scattered over those mountains. When the storm hit only a few people made if off the mountains. Not many of them would talk about it but the ones that did kept mumbling or screaming about a snow beast that caused the storm. Soon rumors began to spread like wildfire. Rumors about that storm being created by magic. So my father sent a team of a thousand soldiers to investigate the claims of magic being on those mountains. Only one of those thousand ever returned. He was frozen and didn't survived. He only survived long enough to talk about a murderer with the ability to create and use ice to their will."

Ed and Al gasped.

"W-What did this person look like?" Mustang asked as he tried to keep himself from shaking.

"We don't really know. All we know is this person, if it was a person, had unusual dark blue hair," Ling paused as Mustang clenched his fists and looked back down to the ground looking like a dagger had plunged into his heart. Ling felt bad as he remembered the description the man gave him about Kouri. "I'm sorry to say, but if those stories are true then your child might indeed be that murderer."

"No!" Ling, Lan Fan and Mustang faced the door when Al shouted and threw it open.

"A-Alphonse?" Mustang asked.

"Kouri is not! S-She's not a murderer!" Al screamed.

"Sorry, Al. I didn't mean any disrespect. I was just telling what I know," Ling replied.

"You don't know anything! She's not a monster! She's not a killer!" Al walked over to the teen, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and shook him, occasionally knocking him against the wall. Lan Fan moved to prepare to attack, but Ling raised a hand to stop her. Ling knew Al was just upset. They all could tell that Al's voice was doing the crying that his armor eyes couldn't do. "Don't you dare speak like that about her! Don't do it! Don't ever do it again! I'll hurt you! I'll hurt you if you do! I promise I will!"

"Al!" Ed shouted and grabbed his brother's arms. "He didn't mean any harm!"

"He shouldn't have said it! He should have just kept quiet!"

"I know, Al. Just let him go now. He's not an enemy. You know that." Ed said soothingly in hopes to calm his brother down.

"You care a great deal about her, don't you, Alphonse?" Ling asked softly. Al lightly gasped and his hold on Ling loosened.

"Kouri has come to mean a great deal to all of us," Mustang said. "She's no killer. Of that I am sure."

"Colonel, I hate to asked," Ed said. "But how do you know? She very well could be. You know that to be a fact."

"Brother!" Al snapped.

"It's alright, Al. It's a reasonable question," Mustang put his hands in his pockets and looked at the boys. "Al, understand that I'm just as upset as you about this new information. However, Kouri doesn't have the eyes of a killer. And I know what those eyes look like. I've seen them far too often. She is no killer."

"Then there must be someone else with the same abilities as hers," Ed said.

"The only way to get those answers would be to go to those mountains. No one from Xing will set foot on there, but outsiders won't be stopped. However, you might never return as many others have already tried and have never returned."

Mustang and the boys soon left the room after that. Once out in the hall Ed turned to Mustang. "So? Will you go? Or send someone?"

"I'm not really sure what to do at the moment. It's quite a lot to process and right now we have more pressing matters to deal with," Mustang said as he walked past the boys.

"Are you going to tell her?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Mustang replied quietly and honestly.

…

"Huh?" Kouri stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"Hm? Kouri?" Havoc turned around he no longer sensed her by his side. She was a few feet back staring up at the sky. "What is it, Kouri?"

"I thought I heard and felt Al."

"Huh?"

"He was crying," Kouri looked at Havoc. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "I only felt it for a few seconds, but his heart was hurt."

"Do you feel anything now?" Havoc asked.

"No."

"Then I'm sure he's fine," Havoc smiled.

"Yeah," Kouri smiled and nodded before returning to his side.

**Hi's to everyone! And thanks for the reviews ya'll are sending me ^.^ I'm glad ya'll like my story! I'm a bit surprised at how it's shaping up. I never expected Al to become so caring towards Kouri. Too cute, huh? Well enjoy!**


	11. Reunited

**Reunited**

"You should have let him kiss you," Lina whined as Kouri, wearing Mustang's shirt and gloves, sat staring out the window.

"What for?"

"To make Alphonse jealous. Of course."

"No."

"Come on. It's actually fun to make a boy jealous."

"I'm not going to do that to Al!" Kouri narrowed her eyebrows at Lina.

"Kouri."

"Look, I understand that you're just trying to help, but you've got to understand I would never play Al like that. He's sweet. I just couldn't do that to him. Besides, we're just friends and he's always traveling with his brother and lives quite aways from me anyway."

"You are so in denial," Lina replied as Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"I am not!" Kouri said as red creeped upon her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lina practically sang as she poked Kouri on the cheek.

"I am not!" Kouri shouted only to blush harder. Havoc snickered at his young charge obvious discomfort. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing!" Havoc waved his hands then coughed. "Nothing at all."

"Coward," Lina quipped at the man as she stomped her foot for him easily caving to Kouri. Now it was Havoc's turn to blush. Lina let out an exaggerated sigh. "You two are hopeless."

"Sure," Kouri mumbled as she stared off into nothing. Her clenched her hands onto her shirt as Havoc caught a familiar worry in her eyes.

"Uh, Lina, it's getting late. Shouldn't you been getting home soon?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye Kouri," Lina grabbed her bag. She paused to look at Kouri, who returned her gaze out the window, sighed then left.

"Kouri?" Havoc asked once he moved over to her.

"Daddy's hurting," Kouri whispered. "He's hurting so much. It's pure hatred. I can feel his hate. Why would he? What would cause him to become like this?"

"Hughes," Havoc said. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Do you think he found Maes's murderer?"

"It's possible since you can feel his anger all the way out here," Havoc said then placed his hand on her shoulder. She finally looked at him. "Please, try not to worry. Hawkeye is with him. She won't let him do anything stupid."

"Jean," Kouri curled up on his lap and cried. Her body shifting into her child form. Havoc put his arms around her. He wasn't only trying to convince her, but also himself. Kouri stayed, in child form, on Havoc's lap until she feel asleep. He then took and put her into her bed. She transformed back into her teenager self as he pulled the covers over her. While she slept he reached up and took ahold of her bands. She raised her hand and touched her fingers to his hand. Her lips curved into a frown and her hand lowered back down.

"Sorry I'm not your dad. I promise you'll be with him soon," Havoc whispered.

….

Kouri sat staring out the window. Her blank stare was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Havoc General Store."

Kouri turned to look at Havoc then back out the window. A few minutes later her stare was broken again by Havoc placing his hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her. "Jean?"

"We're going back," Havoc said. Kouri's eyes widened.

The next day the two caught the first train they could and headed back to Central. They were met by a couple soldiers who escorted them to the hospital. Kouri got out of the car and stared at the building before her. Havoc took her hand and she looked at him. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Kouri kissed his cheek then bolted for the front door. She didn't bother stopping at the front desk as the nurse called for her to do as she made her way to Mustang's room. She flung bother doors open with a loud bang.

"Kouri?" Mustang asked as he turned his blind eyes to the door. Everyone else just smile. "D-Daddy," Tears poured out of her eyes as she bolted forward. "Daddy!"

"Kouri," Mustang held out his hands as she dove into his open arms and buried her face into his chest. He tightened his arms around her as tightly as he could. "My baby. I'm here."

"Daddy," She shrunk down to a kid again. She pulled away from him and placed a hand on his face. "Your eyes. You're hurt."

"I'm alright, baby. Dr. Marcoh here is going to fix my eyes as soon as he heals Havoc," Mustang said as nodded his head to the doctor.

"Havoc's going to walk again?" Kouri asked as she looked at the unfamiliar man.

"That's right. I can heal him. It's nice to meet you, young lady. I can see you are an interesting one," Marcoh smiled. Kouri leaned into Mustang again and stared unsure of the man before her.

"It's ok, baby," Mustang rubbed her back. "Marcoh is a good friend. He won't reveal your secret to anyone."

Kouri settled into Mustang's embrace as he returned to learning all he can about Ishval. It took a couple weeks for him to recover enough to leave the hospital. She stayed by his side and refused to leave, much to the dismay of some of the hospital staff. Mustang, of course, found the situation amusing like Havoc did before. The only time she would willingly leave Mustang is to shower or check on Havoc.

"Hm," Kouri sighed. She was sitting on a swing in the park. The heels of her shoes were on the ground and she was lightly pushing the swing back and forth. _It's been weeks. Should I just go see him? He did promise to come see me. But that doesn't mean I can't go see him, right? Oh, geez! What's the matter with me?! It's just Alphonse. He's the same. Only with his body. Then why can't I go? Why am I so nervous?_

Kouri's heart fluttered so hard it made her light headed. She stopped pushing the swing as her confidence grew. _This is ridiculous! I'm going to go see him!_ Kouri rushed up in such a hurry she didn't noticed a person in front of her until she bumped into them and knocked them down. She stumbled back, but was able to keep her footing. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry!"

"It's alright. I've been hit harder."

"Huh?" Kouri started down at the person she bumped into. His blonder hair and eyes were very familiar. "That voice…"

"H-Hey, K-Kouri," The boy smiled shyly at her as his eyes bounced to and from her form. Kouri stared dumbfounded at the boy. Her heart was racing and tears stung her eyes as her knees buckled under her. She dropped down in front of him, took a hold of his face in her hand and pressed her lips to his. "Hm?"

Kouri's eyes popped open when she realized what she did. She fell back away from Al and blushed furiously. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean…Well, I did mean…I uh…"

"I-It's ok," Al, blushing furiously too, stuttered. "I-It wasn't what I was expecting, but it's fine. I-I don't mind."

The two teens stared down at the ground.

"What the? How dare he kiss my baby?!" Mustang fumed as he, Havoc and Ed watched Al and Kouri from a distance.

"Kouri kissed Al you brain dead Colonel!" Ed snapped as he held Mustang back from storming over to the two embarrassed teens. "Here I thought Marcoh fixed your eyes."

"I think it's sweet that she kissed him," Jean said as he shifted on his crutches.

"Will you think it's so sweet if she marries him and leaves?!" Mustang hissed. Havoc coughed then followed Mustang's ranting and flailing as Ed held them both back.

"They're going to hear you!" Ed shouted.

"I don't care! He can't take away our Kouri!" Havoc screamed.

"She's my baby! I'm not ready to let go!" Mustang added.

"Grow up you idiots!" Ed shouted again then whacked both the men with a tree limb. He gave a frustrating growl as they laid on the ground with bumps on their heads. "You're going to ruin everything."

"Y-You know we're being watched, right?" Al asked while stealing a glance at Kouri.

"Yeah. Daddy hasn't let me out of his sight since we returned to Central," Kouri replied as she pulled a couple blades of grass out of the ground. A few minutes of silence feel between the two again. "I guess you and Ed are going back home now?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to stay one more night and leave early in the morning," Al replied.

"I see," Kouri said with sadness in her voice that Al easily picked up on, but he remained quiet. "I guess we should get going then. The sun's starting to set."

"You're right," Al said and moved to stand up. He looked up when Kouri appeared beside him and put her arm around him.

"Well, I did knock you down," Kouri smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Thanks, Kouri," Al said and allowed her to help him up. Once up right the two came face to face with each other, both blushing again.

"H-Here. Let me get your crutch," Kouri tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then leaned down. While leaning down Al's arm crossed in front of her shoulders. He pulled her back up right and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her body stiffening. "A-Alphonse?"

"You still own me a hug," Al whispered. He smiled when he felt her body relaxing in his embrace. She raised her arms to his waist and gave him his promise hug.

…

"Well, Colonel," Ed said as he, Al, Kouri, Mustang, Havoc and Hawkeye stood at the train station. "Can't say what we've been through was fun, but I'm glad we went through it together."

"The feelings mutual, Fullmetal," Mustang said as he shook Ed's hand.

"Still calling me Fullmetal," Ed chuckled.

"You'll always be Fullmetal, Edward," Hawkeye said.

"That's true," Havoc added with a nod.

"It's going to be quiet around here without you boys," Kouri said.

"We'll come visit. That's a fact," Al replied. Kouri smiled at him. Al's cheeks turned pink as he stared at her and noted silently that this was the first time he's ever seen her in a skirt. She was wearing a navy blue tank top with a black mini skirt. "That outfit looks good on you."

"Thanks," Kouri blushed as she twisted the toe of her shoe on the ground. Al shrunk down, nervously rubbing the back of his head, when Havoc and Mustang slide over behind him with protective fury emanating all around them.

_Those idiots._ Ed grumbled to himself as Hawkeye sighed. An idea struck Ed and he grinning evilly. He jumped and shouted while pointing off into the crowd. "Oh my gosh! There goes Scar!"

"Scar?" Havoc asked.

"Where?!" Mustang added as they jumped to search for the man.

"He went this way!" Ed said as he lead them away from Kouri and Al.

"What? Scar's not here. Why did he do that?" Kouri asked as she watched the three men disappear into the crowd.

"Kouri, we're going to have to have a little talk about this later," Hawkeye grinned at the young lady then walked away.

"Huh?" Kouri asked again. "What did she mean by that?"

"You are just too innocent," Al chuckled as he placed his fingers under her chin and turned her towards him, capturing her lips with his. Kouri blinked and blush before putting her arms around him and kissing him back. He moved his hand to her back and held her close. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll call as soon as we get home so you'll know we're safe."

Kouri nodded.

Soon Ed and Al were on the train waving goodbye to their friends. When the train began to move Kouri's body moved with it as she followed it to the end of the platform. She waved to them until she couldn't see them anymore. Kouri instinctively leaned back against Mustang. "It won't be long. We'll see each other again."

"Of course you will, baby," Mustang said as he put his arms around her.

**Ah! They kissed!**


End file.
